It never ends
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The last enstallment to my trilogy, it picks up where Insanity cures off left off, give it a go because that twist is mean!
1. Storm It starts again

**Chapter 1 Storm; It starts again**

Normal. At least that was the illusion we gave. We went back to life as we knew it. Since Raven had gone all the major threats seem to go too, sure we still had the stray Demon out of line but the queen, Nightwolf soon put them in line. On tradition we all moved back under the same roof, it was easier in case things changed. No one, not even Iziah was naive enough to believe that we were through the worst of it. Hunting always taught us that _anything_ at _anytime_ could happen so you had to stay sharp. Our clan was just as strong as ever, I made sure it was. It was my last promise to Raven, she wasn't just my queen, mentor and cousin, she was my best friend. I didn't believe for a second that she was dead, in hunting Raven used to say; unless you see it die you can't be sure its dead. Well I didn't see her die, no one did. To me that meant she was alive, she was out there somewhere. While the others continued on with life and dealt with the unexpected surprises, I had my own plan to take up my time. I was going to find Raven, one way or another.

On a dull gray saturday morning I headed out of bed that I shared with Jeff again, we were still going strong. Hunting had bought us together just like it did for Raven and her partner. I gave a grim smile to myself, history had never told me who her partner was and I couldn't remember Raven ever mentioning him. I crept downstairs and went to my laptop in hopes that I would find something new. Everyday I uncovered a peice of her history, I just hoped that it would lead me to her or at least to her body, if I found her dead corpse then I would be at peace with her death. Just as I loaded up the computer and grabbed a fresh coffee the day kicked off.

"Storm!"

Right in the middle of my living room was a warrior by the name of Kano, he was an old friend of Raven's which was shocking. His kind and our kind weren't exactly friends. I rushed to his aid, blood and bone marrow falling everywhere. He was dying and fast.

"Kano who did this?" Whatever had done this was powerful, Kano wasn't exactly bottom of the food chain.

"New threat" He whispered falling in my arms, blood soaking into my skin "Old war restarted. You must find her" He clung tight to my black shirt before he lost all grip. His eyes closed and he was dead in my arms. His body evaporated and I was left stained in warrior blood. "Guys!"

In a flash the clan was downstairs eyeing the scene. Jeff was at my side instantly his face etched in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah its not my blood. We may have a problem"

"The problem being you waking me up from a pleasant dream of murder" Izzy grumbled her hand locked in Rey's.

"Kano was just murdered"

"Yes!" Iziah cheered, she didn't like Kano for the one time he was the enemy he wound up shooting Raven, Iziah just wouldn't let that go.

"He had a message. He said there was a new threat and the old war would be restarted and we must find her"

"Who?" Iziah asked confused.

"Raven"

Her eyes darkened at the mention of her sister and on instinct Vampiro and Rey, our other two Demons recoiled in fear of their queen's temper.

"Raven's dead Storm" She bit out, all the evil of the world reflecting in her silver eyes.

"In hunting-" "I don't care about hunting! She's dead!" Iziah roared making the house shake.

"She's alive Iziah, I know she is"

Harmoni, Vampiro, Matt, Lita, Jeff and Rey didn't know what to do, it wasn't the first time me and Iziah had argued over this. They all stayed silent as again we went over this. I always thought that if anyone would believe me about Raven being alive it would be her twin but Iziah seemed hell bent on her being dead.

"Jamie saw her die Storm, she saw her take Death's hand and walk to her resting place"

"Jamie also see's purple monkeys dancing on the moon"

Iziah's eyes narrowed further, besides Rey, Jamie was the only other person she cared for. "And whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Jamie's eyes decieve her and we all know how crafty Raven can be. She wanted to escape this but I know deep down that she didn't die"

"Raven is dead Storm, thats the end of it" She grabbed Rey's hand and began pulling him towards the basement that was their bedroom.

"Ok just answer me one question Iziah"

She stopped but turn around "If Raven is really dead then where is her body because it sure as hell isn't in Val Hala"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I checked. She's also not on the ghost tracks. She isn't in Heaven and she isn't in Hell so where is she"

Iziah let out a puff of air, turning around she gave me one last look and for a moment her eyes held sadness. "Why do you want her to be alive so bad?"

Honestly? I missed her. She was my best friend and in all honesty of it all, me being queen of Hunter's didn't feel right. Raven would always be the queen, it was just natural.

"Why do you want her to be dead?"

"Because if she isn't dead then she..." Iziah trailed off sadly.

"She what?" Harmoni finally asked gently, strangely enough it was Harmoni that could always get a straight answer from Iziah, possibly because they had spent so long together as siblings.

"She left us" Iziah said simply "She said she wouldn't leave and thats what she has done"

"Well now its time to find her Iziah and when we do you can ask her why she left"

"You really think she's alive?"

I shook my head honestly "She has to be"

"Why?" Matt asked, after all this time he was still asking stupid questions. "Why does she _have_ to be alive?"

"Because if not then we're all fucked and thats just not an option." I looked to Iziah and the rest of my clan. "Well are in this together?"

"I'm in" Iziah nodded "And when we find Raven, I'm gonna slap the taste right outta her mouth for leaving me to deal with you clowns" She gave us look of pure loathing before she and Rey finally went back to their room.

As the clan dispersed I couldn't help the sudden rush of excitement, finally a puzzle that would be a challenge.


	2. Iziah I actually didn't see that coming

**Chapter 2 Iziah; I actually didn't see that coming**

Since Storm had inplanted the idea that Raven was still alive in my head I couldn't shake it. I knew that if she was still alive then she would have a good reason for leaving us but I was still a little skeptical about her even being alive. Raven was good but surely no-one was _that_ good. I had to admit that I was looking and hunting, uncovering things in her past that even I didn't know about. Like the late twenties for example, she was in a fire. A pretty lethal fire and she had barely walked out with her life, sadly her hunting partner at the time, Sirius didn't walk out. Like most cases of having a partner, she was in love with him and she always would be. I shut down the laptop again, annoyed that in typical Raven fashion I was only getting bits and peices of the story. I wasn't very good at hunting, I preferred to kill things but being her sister for so long I had picked up the odd hint and tips. Sometimes the humans had the right idea about being basic, so just like her, I was going back to basics. I glanced over at my husband for a moment, he was sound asleep, fresh gauge markings on his chest. I smiled at them as I got up and headed upstairs. I was very lucky when it came to being married, I had been with Deyente for litterly centuries and right to this moment we were still very much in love. As disgusting as I found that four letter word it was the only way to describe our union. Storm was still sitting at her laptop when I got up to the main house.

"Anything cheif?"

Storm shook her head "Not yet. Did you know that Raven had a special bit of metal behind her right eye?"

That I knew about, centuries ago that idiot Kano came to Raven asking her to hide what he called the Retinal Eye, just typically of her she said yes and the bit of weaponry soon became a part of her. It was the only way you could tell her from inposters, magical or not there was no way you could forge that sort of thing. "The Retinal Eye. She got that after the twenties, after she came from the fire"

"Who names these things anyways? Retinal Eye? Surely they could come up with something more original"

I just shrugged "I bet it was that idiot Kano, so glad he's dead"

"Well I'm not because he said the old war was going to be re-started"

"Storm that can only happen if the Profound Darkness gets free from his prison and there's no way he can do that"

"Iziah he can do that if he has help and I think he just might have help which is why we gotta find your sister"

I had to smirk at that "Well good luck with that, you can only find Raven if she allows it and somehow after all this time I don't think she would allow it, that is if she's even alive"

Storm rolled her pure white eyes "She is alive Izzy, I can feel it"

I shrugged again "Only one way to find out. Raven!" I shouted loudly, so loud that idiots in China could hear me. "See? Dead."

Loud banging errupted at the door which sadly made me jump, "Ok thats weird"

"Its probably just the police coming for you as per usual" Storm laughed as I answered the door. There was no one behind it which made me shoot a look at Storm. "Very funny you bitch"

"I didn't do anything, probably Vampiro pulling a mean joke"

I closed the door and took a seat at the table while Storm made me a coffee, I loved her coffee which is why I wouldn't be killing her anytime soon. "Wind is getting up, perhaps we'll have a storm"

She laughed at my stupid joke "Looks like storm's a brewing"

"I'm sure I've seen this somewhere before, like the beginning to every horror movie, pretty soon we're all gonna be butchered"

Storm clapped her hands sarcastically "Oh goody! Just what we need!"

The door snapped open from the wind, she tried to hide it but I saw it, Storm jumped from a tiny bit of fear. It was just the wind reminding us that it was still there. Sighing in annoyance I got up and went to shut the door. As soon as it was closed it snapped open again and just like some sort of fucked up movie, I was staring into the eyes of my twin sister. Blood pooling around her torso and coming from her mouth. She looked more dead than alive.

"Help me" She uttered before falling to the floor.


	3. Storm In your face Iziah

**Chapter 3 Storm; In your face Iziah**

Everything happened in a blur, one moment it was just me and Iz, the next I was working like hell to save Raven. She had holes, litterly holes all over her body. Something wanted her dead badly, I had never seen so much blood from one being. She was still out of it when I got her to the couch, I had managed to rig a system up. It would keep her alive until her magical mechinisms kicked in, she had lost so much blood it would take a while for them to kick in. Now instead of me and Izzy downstairs the whole clan had decided to show up. Of course Ms Skepetical put her two sense worth in, "Kill her"

"Iziah thats your sister" Lita pointed out "You can't just decide to kill her"

"That thing is not my sister" Izzy snapped pointing at the lifeless figure on the couch "I know my sister and she ain't it"

Before Lita and Iziah could get into a screaming match, which tended to happen alot lately I intervined, apparently I was meant to do that now.

"Alright how about this; we check her eye if she hasn't got the retinal eye then Iziah is free to kill her after of course we ask her why she was inpersonating Raven in the first place. Sound good?"

Iziah sighed "Yeah I guess. Stupid Storm, making me do things the right way"

Raven stirred on the couch, we all raced to her, I don't know about them but I certainly believed she had come home. I don't know why but being without her I just felt _lost_. Her eyes popped open and before our eyes her holes began to heal. She moaned as though she had just woken up.

"Must you people stare at me? Haven't you seen a beat down hunter before"

"Raven we're glad your ok" Matt started making her smirk.

"Thanks Matty, I can't say the same for whoever did this to me. I will hunt them down and torture them for doing this to me"

"Who are you and why are you pretending to be my sister?" Iziah cut in sharply.

Raven just looked at her "I am your sister you bitch. Oh and by the way next time you touch my stuff I'm gonna cut your hands off"

"Don't threaten me you _thing_" Iziah snapped drawing her sword, the Elysdon.

Raven sighed "What will it take for you to believe me Izzy?"

"Show me your eye and we'll see who you really are" Iziah snapped bitterly. She really wasn't believing that Raven was back. I told you she was skepetical. Fucking demons.

Raven looked at her sister for the longest time, I thought suddenly that maybe Izzy was right. Instead she sighed again. "Fine Nightwolf as you wish" With a little difficulty she actually popped out her right eye and right there was that special peice of metal that you just couldn't fake. Iziah took one look at it and suddenly became a whole different person. Leaping at her sister joyfully she hugged her tightly "Oh your alive! Oh thank God!"

"Your welcome" Harmoni said pointedly.

"Stay outta this Harm" Izzy snapped before going back to Raven, slapping her right across the face. "How dare you leave us?"

Raven rubbed her face smiling slightly "I had to leave, I was getting tired and old Iziah"

Iziah crossed her arms like a child "Nope not forgiving you Raven, do you realise I had to take orders from _Storm_, her of all people"  
>"Dude I'm right here"<p>

"Yes Storm and you look very pretty but this conversation is for adults"

I just rolled my eyes, if she wasn't so damn useful I would of killed her ages ago.

"Iziah if it helps I killed another warrior, tore his head clean off"

Her eyes lit up like a chrismas tree "You killed Kano?"

"No, his evil twin Cage."

Iziah hugged her again "Ok your forgiven. Now explain yourself and for the love of God put your eye back in your skull"

Raven laughed putting her eye back in its place, seriously after everything I have seen and done, _that_ freaked me out more than anything. But that was Raven, she by our standards was no longer a hunter, she _was_ a _thing_ but we didn't care because she always had our backs. She was the best we had and that made her a hunter in my book.

"I was hanging out with Death, I couldn't go up or down and Va-hala didn't want me so I just hung with him. Then Kano died and he told me that something was trying to set the Profound Darkness free so with a little bit of string pullin, I got myself back to the world of livin and came back to kick some serious ass."

"How long are you around for this time?" Iziah asked somewhat coldly.

Raven gave her a bright smile "I'm here forever Iz, I guess I just needed to recharge the old batteries. I know my place now, its here with all of you"

"Thank you" Harmoni beamed at her, we all missed her so much. Boy was Jamie gonna be happy when she was told. "So any idea on what is helping the Profound Darkness?"

"Well I know it ain't Juza" Raven started making Izzy laugh. That was another good thing about having Raven home, Iziah was alot more bearable. "It could be anythin, from what I can tell I'm pickin he's gonna use whatever is willin to help"

"Goody!" Jeff said sarcastically clapping his hands "So its us against an unstoppable army, yay!"

"You've gotten very sarcastic over the years Nero" Raven laughed "I don't think we should worry, sure its gonna be a battle but I'm confident that my team can pull through. Sorry _Storm's_ team"

"Is she still in charge?"

"Yes Izzy, its her clan now"

"I know I'm queen but I don't wanna be" I spoke up, screw tradition. I was a good leader but she was better. She had done it for so long it was second nature now. She was the best we had and now she was back she would go back to being queen even if I had kill myself.

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to step down just because I come back"

I patted her hand gently "Raven your the rightful queen, you always have been. Besides I don't wanna be queen while the Profound Darkness is around, I would like to stay alive a little while longer"

Raven laughed "Alright, I guess if your really sure. Looks as though I'm back"

Iziah jumped up and down all excited "Finally! Raven has come home and I'm no longer under the control of that idiot! I'm so happy!"

Ok I couldn't help but be a little hurt, sure I was no Raven but I didn't exactly do too badly surely.

"As queen my first order is Iziah you must apologize to Storm and say one nice thing about her"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope" Raven gave her a hard look which turned Iziah into jelly. Sighing like she had just been forced into hard labour she looked at me.

"Storm I apologize for being mean and I because you never stopped believing that Raven was alive and never stopped hunting for her I thank you. You kept the dream alive"

"I'll take what I can get"

Raven shot me a wink as Iziah stepped back her arms crossed like I was a vampire.

"Well I'll wait 'til I have my energy back and then I'll get to work." She sat up and looked around "I am so glad to be home"  
>"We're glad your back too Raven"<p> 


	4. Randy Shattered reality

**Chapter 4 Randy; Shattered reality.**

You know those moments where your life changes forever? You see it coming and you say to yourself, yes this is going to make my life either better or worse. Sadly I didn't see this coming and I really had no idea how exactly it was going to change my life. I figured badly but then again I'm just one man and apparently I didn't know shit. It was your typical night, well for me it was. My daughter Alana was staying with her friend Rose for the night so I was all alone at home. I had a long day at work so I was more than happy to relax with a nice cold beer in front of the mind numbing television.

"You know drinking kills braincells"

I looked up at the strange voice and almost jumped outta my skin. Not only had she come from no-where but she didn't look anything that would resemble human. She was tiny, about four feet. Her whole body was metal, like it was a suit. It went right up to her face. That part was human looking, her blue eyes probing into mine. Just to finish off the weirdness she had green hair, a light green that faded into white.

"Who are you?"

She smiled somewhat "Why is your kind so obsessed with names? I'm here thats all you should be concerned about right now"

"What are you?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, surely I was hallucinating.

She stretched an arm out, like she was admiring her fingers "I am many things Randy, but right now I'm pissed off. See that bitch took something from me and I want it back" Her blue eyes flashed red before that smile came back "And your gonna help me"

My head was spinning, I really couldn't believe this was happening, had it finally happend? Had I finally crossed the line into insanity?

"No your not insane Randy" She said slightly bored "Back to the matter at hand. Will you help me?"

"Who are you?" I asked getting up, maybe if I kept _it_ talking I could slide over to the fireplace and grab a fire poker.

She gave an annoyed sigh "My name is Demi and I have travelled many miles and centuries to find you. You can help me and if you don't I'm gonna have to go to plan B" She turned around like she was admiring my house. "So you know Randy, this suit has sensors, meaning if you go any further with a weapon, say a fire poker, it will kill you and I don't need or want that at the moment"

Demi had seen my plan, how did she see it? I was still confused about everything. I figured that this had to be a dream, yes I was dreaming.

Demi rolled her eyes, before I knew it she had struck catching me across the arm. Pain and blood shot from my body in record time.

"Does it feel like a dream Randy?" Demi asked sweetly "Now if your finished being an idiot back to _my_ problem"

"What do you want?"

"Help. I thought I already said that? Man some humans really are stupid. That whore took something from me, something very important and I want it back. What I need from you is a clever distraction. See in a few days your gonna cross paths and instead of walking on I need you to stay and distract her"

"And if I say no?"

Demi shrugged "Then it becomes a race"

"A race?"

She smiled evily "Yeah, which one of us can get to your little girl first."

"You stay away from her!" I shouted angrily making Demi tsk as though I was a child.

"Temper, temper Randy. She won't appreicate that. Now distract her and I give you my word nothing will happen to Alana"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't then I'm gonna take you to the highest building I can find and see how long you can fly with your arms tied behind your back" She gave me a hard look "Of course if you take the latter option I'm gonna have to go looking for your little girl"

"You leave her outta this"

"I have. So far" Demi simply vanished from sight, I had to sit down because in a matter of ten minutes my life had changed and I didn't know if it was for better or worse. Demi suddenly came back her face smiling lightly of course that brought on another heart attack "If you do exactly what I say, when I say it Randy your life will be changed for the better"

Once more she just vanished in front of me, I had no clue what was going on but suddenly I had been dragged into the middle of something big. I don't know what but I had no choice but to go along with it because apparently my little girl's life was at stake.


	5. Raven Pain in my ass

**Chapter 5 Raven; Pain in my ass**

It took a while but finally after five days of being cooped up at home I was finally free to hunt. It had taken longer than normal to get my magic back, afterall I had alot of power running through my veins so of course it would take a while. Storm wanted to come with me but I objected, I wanted to be alone to hunt. It was what I was used too. As I orbed through the trees in the darkened woods my mind skipped to him for a moment, they always seemed to be on him when I slowed down and allowed myself to think. I just kept hoping that they didn't find him because he would ruin everything. Yes as always I had a plan, big shocker there but this plan was different, this plan would make everything alright again. As long as I had no spanners in the works I would be fine, I already had one spanner in the works, this thing helping the Profound Darkness get free, that was the one thing that could destroy everything. Well not on my watch motherfucker. I orbed to the next tree and suddenly found myself sailing through the air, my back colliding with another tree. It had been a while since something had put me on my ass so my pride was lucky that I was alone. I picked myself up and came face to face with someone I never thought I would see. Demi.

"Well look whats back" She sneered at me, her metal frame bouncing in the moonlight. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with it did you?"

"You can't win Demi, I have everything and you have nothing"

"Oh you would like to think that wouldn't you" She smiled creepily at me, that made me want to kill her. The problem was getting close enough and finding something that would actually do it, Demi may fool everyone else into thinking she was an android, but I knew better. No one knew what she was so to kill her was like trying to cheat death, it could be done it was just almost near impossible to do.

"The only thing you had Demi was the element of surprise and now you don't even have that"

Demi rushed at me catching me evenly right in the chest, I healed but I had been hit.

"Surprised?" Demi giggled evily "I want what is mine"

"It wasn't yours to start with, its always been mine and you know it"

Pain and blood spewed from the system as she hit my only weak spot, the hole in my leg. Screams ecchoed around the darkness and I realised it was my screams.

"I will get what is rightfully mine"

"Over my dead body"

"Funny you should say that because thats how it will end, one way or another." She knocked me down again her robotic foot standing on my chest with unspeakable power. "I'll be seeing you real soon _Queen_"

I could only watch as she walked away into the night. Pulling myself up I let my breathing come back to normal. If I didn't get rid of Demi she would become a real problem, already she was a pain in my ass.


	6. Demi & Mr Smith

**Chapter 6 Demi & Mr Smith**

Demi knew she would have a fight on her hands, after all the Huntress didn't back down, you had to make her. Demi knew that wouldn't be easy but what that bitch didn't realise was, Demi was just as smart and crafty as she was. Demi knew all the dirty tricks in the book, afterall she invented half of them. After she walked away from that bitch, leaving her with a clear message she went straight to the one place she could truely call home, a dark cave. She was alone for only a matter of moments, her partner in crime eyed her greedily, well he tried too.

"Might I say after all this time you still look simply ravishing"

She smiled at his cloaked figure, peering from the hood was his skeletal face. His body may of gone leaving only its frame but Demi still loved him, she always would love him. He was the only one that didn't leave her, although Demi couldn't exactly blame the others for leaving her, but still right now he was the only one there.

"Why thank you" She blushed somewhat "Its started. Now I need you to do your part"

He bowed at her, his bones making tiny creaks that exploded in her eardrums "Of course."

Demi looked at him somewhat sadly "Are you sure you wanna do this? You know what this means"

He took her hand, his bony touch still warm like a fresh beating heart "My time in this world was over a long time ago, I am only here on borrowed time, I will do my part then if I have to go so be it"

Demi lent up and kissed his cheek, at least she hoped it was his cheek. "Thank you" Gently she pushed him "Now go you have pigs to slaughter remember"

His hollow laughter shook the cave walls "Of course darling, just promise me one thing; you will kill that bitch"

"That is my only reason for being here, now go Mr Smith"

He gave her one last bony kiss before sweeping his cloak and heading out into the night. It was only Demi that knew of the evil she had unleashed onto the world. No one was safe.


	7. Raven Always a problem

**Chapter 7 Raven; Always a problem**

By the time I got home I had figured out how to make this problem go away, Demi wasn't just going to go away she would linger until her evil plans had been completed, well not while I'm breathing. That was her first mistake, she should of killed me when she had the chance, instead she had let me live and now I was hell bent on destroying her, again. The Profound Darkness could wait, right now killing Demi was top priority.

"We have a problem" I started when I got inside, like usual it was just Storm downstairs still working. I admired the girl's dedication to hunting, it was just like mine. I just hoped that she learnt faster than I did. If you weren't careful, hunting would chew you up and spit you out. If I knew then what I did now I never would of done what I did, but this new plan I had would make everything alright again. It had too.

"Because we don't have enough problems?"

"Because this might be our biggest problem" I said taking a seat opposite her. "I was just attacked by Demi in the woods"

"Demi? Didn't you shut her down?"

"Yeah but apparently being shut down doesn't mean you die it simply means you come back to be a thorn in my side"

Storm let out a laugh "Well I'm sure if she wasn't a bitch she would apologize"

I just sighed, I was starting to remember why I left in the first place.

"So what would you like me to do cheif?"

"Nothin we can do Storm, we can only wait until she makes a mistake and then BAM!"

"And the dirt is gone" Storm laughed, whenever she heard the word bam it reminded her of that old cleaning commercial. She had it right though, Demi was dirt and pretty soon she would disappear. With any luck.

"I think I know why Demi is here" I started again, like a well oiled machine, my plan was falling into place. "I think Demi is the one trying to free the Profound Darkness. She said something about a master and I'm bettin she meant him"

"Doesn't make sense, an AI workin with the Darkness"

"Demi isn't an AI remember, she just looks like one. Besides during these desperate times, things call for desperate measures"

"Touche" Storm laughed, before looking at me slightly concerned. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I just miss sex"

Storm burst out laughing making me laugh too, usually when I was this wound up sex was a good stress relief but because of various circumstances I was, as always, alone.

"Well you can borrow Jeff if you like"

"No I prefer you on my side instead of ripping me limb from limb" I got up and stretched "Anyways I might take a shower. I'll see you in the mornin"

"Night Rae"

"Don't stay up too late Storm"

"What are you my mother?" She rolled her eyes at me as I went outside to the garage that was my bedroom.

"For all you know, I could be"


	8. Mr Smith Murderous distraction

**A/N **Ok this may get confusing mainly because there are so many twists and turns but I hope you'll stick with it because the final twist is mind blowing! LOL

**Chapter 8 Mr Smith; Murderous distraction**

Nicola desperately ran to the closet, she knew hiding was bad but she just couldn't take anymore pain. Hiding would make the punishment worse but for the short time between hide and seek she would at least get some peace. His strides rumbled throughout the small house, his angry voice laced with alcohol. Her relationship had started out so sweet but before she knew it the relationship had turned nasty and he was hurting her every chance he got. Whether it was a little slap across the face or a brutal beating he just needed to remind her who was boss. She tried not to breathe so he would hear her, she could only hope that suddenly he would suffer a heart attack. It didn't happen any other time, why would it be different now. A bony hand covered her mouth, her eyes bulging at the reality. She wasn't alone in the tiny closet. His touch was cold but his voice was soft and sweet.

"Quiet girl, if you want to live you will do exactly as I say" He turned her around and Nicola almost fainted with fear. This thing was a skeleton in a cloak, empty sockets poured into her brown eyes. "I want you to take in every inch of me, my name, my voice, and more importantly what I do to that piggie. When I'm done ring this number and give your description to a man called Alex Cross, he will do the rest"

Nicola couldn't believe this was actually happening but apparently it was. The closet door flew open and her boyfriend Dean stood there angrily, he latched onto her wrist at least he thought it was her wrist. This wrist felt like bone, no skin just bones. He gave a tug and yanked her from the closet. His eyes bulged, his body stumbling back and hitting the floor. Mr Smith wasn't what he expected to be coming out the closet space.

"Hello piggie" His voice suddenly cold, lowering his hood Dean was forced to witness a living, breathing skeleton. Mr Smith picked him up by his throat lifting his frame right off the ground. "Hmm should I crush your throat or just leave you be?"

Dean could do nothing but cough his windpipe slowly being crushed, his nimble fingers clawed at the skeletal hand but to no avail. Mr Smith held unstoppable power. While Dean struggled in his grip, his eyes rolling back in his head he turned to Nicola "My name is Mr Smith and I am here because her enemies become my enemies. I will not stop until all her enemies are dead rotting corpses." He looked back at Dean, he was still alive but barely. "And now I'm bored." He dropped Dean to the ground, before Dean even had a chance to breathe, Mr Smith pulled out his trusty machete and simply hacked his head off. Nicola screamed bloody murder as his head rolled across the floor. If Mr Smith had eyes, he would of rolled them. Seriously it was just a munted head, move on already.

Again he turned to Nicola, "Now girl do your part because if I have to come back here it'd be your head rolling"

Mr Smith simply vanished in front of her leaving her with the mutilated body and more questions than answers.


	9. Iziah Not my problem

**Chapter 9 Iziah; Its not my problem the bastard was slaughtered**

When I got up the next morning I was a little surprised to find Alex Cross at the table, coffee in hand talking to Raven. Usually when he was here I was hollered at to get my ass upstairs because I had killed something. I hadn't killed something in ages, not that I didn't want too but I had more important things on my mind so I could go without seeing a little blood for the meantime.

"Good morning Iziah, how are you?" Alex asked me as I made a much needed coffee, I could see his dark eyes scanning over my bruised ribs and slashed arms. Thats what you get when you have rough sex with a Demon.

"I am good. How are you?"

"I'm not good, something happened last night and I need to ask you some questions"

"I'm tellin you it wasn't her" Raven said rolling her eyes. She knew exactly what I was doing last night and no doubt it wasn't imagery she needed or wanted.

"Like what?"

"Where were you last night?"

"I was in my basement with my husband"

"What were you doing?"

"We were skipping around the mulberry bush singing songs of old" I smiled sweetly at him, Raven tried not to laugh I saw it in her eyes.

"Really?"

"You want to know what I was doing? Ok, I was bent over my steel table while my husband pounded me from behind"

"I so did not need to hear that" Raven moaned clearly disgusted.

"Why did that disgust you? You already knew it happened"

"Yeah theres a difference between knowin and you sayin out loud in a really casual way like its normal"

"Iziah is there anyway you can disguise yourself as a skeleton in a cloak?"

I just laughed, I was good, very good but no one not even Raven was _that_ good. "Alex I'm good but not that good"

"There was a murder last night, this skeleton in a cloak left one witness while he slaughtered her boyfriend. Head came clean off his body. Other than a corpse we have no other evidence"

Raven pursed her lips together "So why come to us? Other than the obvious"

Alex let out a soft sigh "According to Nicola he wanted her to give me all this information. I don't know why"

"Because he knew you would come to us" Raven punched the table angrily "Don't we have enough to deal with?"

"What does this mean Raven?"

"He wants us to pay attention to him, he wants somethin from us thats why he told her to go to Alex, he would get the message to us"

Alex however looked to me again "Iziah if your involved in this please let me know, I can make it go away"

"Why do you want it to be me?" I shot him a look "Why are you so hell bent on blaming this on me?"

"Because you know the man that was killed" Raven answered, she was doing her all knowing eye trick again. "Boy meets girl, girl gets abused then suddenly skeletor shows up and kills boy." She pursed her lips together again "I don't know who it is which is why I'm makin this top priroty, everythin else can wait. Skeletor dies first"

"Who cares if people are dying Raven, some people deserve to be shot"

"Like Dean Guterriz?" Alex asked trying to make it look like an innocent question. I wasn't fooled, everyone may count me out because I act like an idiot, but really it was me fooling them, I was just as smart as Raven and Storm if not smarter.

"Yes and when I find the thing that killed him, I will shake their hand right before I kick his ass."

Alex gave a sigh, "If I get anymore strange happenings, are you willing to stay involved?"

"Yes" Raven said in a heart beat "Apparently he wants you to have the information first, you are his telephone"

He bid us goodbye and once he was gone I looked to Raven "Dean had his head chopped off didn't he?"

"Indeed"

I cheered like I had just scored the winning goal "Yes! About fucking time!"

"While I'm glad he's dead Izzy we still have to figure out what is doing this and stop him"

"Before he kills again?" I rolled my eyes, fucking Hunters thinking they can save everybody. Some people deserved to die, couldn't she see that?

"Preferbaly yes but if they die its no skin off my nose"

I just shrugged "Do you even know what it wants?"

She shook her head at me, silver curls flying about "No, but I'm wonderin if this is a distraction tecnique, we pay attention to him while the Profound Darkness makes his escape" She let out an annoyed and stressed filled sigh. I patted her shoulder in comfort, she besides Jamie was the only one that got my caring side.

"We will figure this out Rae, we won't let the war happen again, I give you my word as your sister"

She touched my hand "Thank you. I don't want to go through that again"

"No one does"


	10. Raven Allies

**Chapter 10 Raven; Allies**

Since this newest problem came up I didn't know what to do. Every trick I tried to ge information was a dead end, whatever it was, it didn't want me knowing anything until Alex did. That was so not good, if Demi had a partner in crime and managed to keep information from me, _me_ of all people then she was far more dangerous than I gave her credit for. What I didn't get what was she wanted, apparently I had something of her's and she wanted it back. I had no idea what I had that she wanted, all I could think of was the Aero-prism but Jamie had that not me. Unless she wanted...No, after all this time why would she want that? Because shes a fucking nutjob thats why. Sighing I went into _Tom's_, I loved this convienant store, it had practically everything. Going to the chippie isle I saw him before he saw me. Even after all this passed time he was still as handsome as ever. As my eyes swept his tattooed arms the same longing and yearning burned in my stomach. He was a novice now, he always would be until someone woke him. Paranoia swept the system, what if Demi got to him and woke him? Then I would be in real hot water, killing him was out of the question too. It would be too messy and errupt too many questions. Looking him over again I (as always) had the answer. I couldn't kill him but what if he joined my side? All I had to do was get to him and get him curled around my finger then my plan could go ahead without a problem. I kept my laughter inside, Demi thought she was so fucking smart. Not in this lifetime, bitch. Now I had to think of a way to introduce myself to him and start my journey into his heart and head. Before I could come up with anything too drastic, fate intervined or maybe that was Storm telling me to get a life outside of Hunting.

"Excuse me?"

Why did I feel the need to shudder with disgust when he said that? I hated that phrase for reasons that I can no longer remember. I turned to him and in his hot little hands was my cellphone. Bless the man who invented human technology. "You dropped this"

"Thanks" I smiled at him gently, at least my tattoos wouldn't be regaurded as disgusting, he had just as many if not more. "I'm Raven" He took my hand and shook it like I would break "Randy"

"You from around here Randy?"

"Ah yeah I live just up the road. What about you?"

"You ever seen the mansion on the hill? I'm from that clan"

"I've never seen you before"

"I've been out of town, if I knew someone as pretty as you lived around here I would of come back alot sooner"

He let out that smile, the one that managed to get me going, this was going to alot of fun. By the time I was done he would be on my side and Demi would never be able to stop that. "Thanks, maybe I'll see you around"

"Oh you most definately will, it was nice meetin you"

I couldn't help but read his thoughts, I had already gotten inside those icy walls. It wouldn't be hard to break him.


	11. Randy Some looks can be deadly

**Chapter 11 Randy; Some looks can be deadly**

When I got home I really thought I had made some progress, since Demi had visited I had racked my brains about how I was going to get to her and wondering if I could pull this off. When I saw Raven I just knew I could, the girl was far more attractive than Demi had let on. Maybe that was why Demi hated her, she was jealous. I knew that wasn't it but it did make some sense, who wouldn't be jealous of someone that beautiful? I had found out that she actually didn't live too far away so bumping into her wasn't going to be hard. The hard part was explaining it to my daughter. Ally understood that I was lonely and that as a man, I had certain needs. I'm pretty sure Ally would be wondering why after years of swearing off women I was suddenly interested in one, of course I couldn't tell her that maybe her life was in danger if I didn't comply. At least I wouldn't have to do much acting because I actually wanted to get to know Raven, maybe I could even protect her from Demi. I had no clue how to do that but if it turned out that me and Raven clicked and became an item then I would be willing to try, Just like the last time she came I was just settling down with a beer when she showed up.

"Why are you sitting there?" Demi demanded at me, her blue eyes flaring red.

"I was trying to have a beer, is that alright with you?"

She rolled her eyes angrily "You should be more concerned on how to get to that ugly tramp because have you forgotten what is at stake?"

"Demi why do you hate her so much?"

"I already told you. She took something from me and I want it back." She started to pace my floor obviously annoyed at my slow pace. "Never send a man to do a woman's job"

"If it's that easy Demi why don't you seduce her?"

"I would but she would see straight through me but you, well at the moment your an empty vessel, one that she can't pass up"

I put my beer down and got up, sometimes my height alone scared people into telling me whatever I wanted to hear, hopefully Demi wasn't an exception. "Why me? Why am I the only one you want?"

Her robotic fingers trailed down my arm gently until she got to my wrist, in a flash she was latched on like a pit-bull. Flinging me like I weighed nothing my ass hit the chair and she was standing behind me, it was like I was being interrogated and she was the one with the bright light in my face. Her voice turned sweet as candy, her touch so soft on my arms making chills appear from no-where.

"You are the key Randy. You are the one to stop her and make things right again. You haven't woken yet, your still trapped between who you are and what you want to be. I need you to get her looking left while I slip in from the right. She'll never see it coming"  
>"No" I shook from her grip "I am not going to be some tool so you can kill some innocent girl all because your jealous"<p>

Demi spun my chair around so fast I litterly saw stars "Ah you humans are so funny, you think someone like me and someone like her are that petty? You think we are concerned about who is prettier?" She gave a soft chuckle before turning deadly serious again "Let me tell you something Randy in this twisted world I am the puppet master and you _things_ are my puppets, you will dance when I say so but in the meantime I need that bitch to think that she's the puppet master. Until of course the right time comes then I shall get what is mine, once and for all and no one will be able to stop me. So again I come back too, you do your part and your precious little angel will stay alive"

"I thought you were the good guy Demi?"

She smiled coyly at me "When did I say that?"


	12. Mr Smith Hide & seek

**Chapter 12 Mr Smith; Hide & seek**

Mary Johnson sighed tiredly looking at her clock, it was just clicking to eight o'clock, finally her daughter would be going to bed. Today her daughter Imogen was sick so that meant a day off from school. Mary hated it when her daughter was sick, it meant another day putting up with the little shit.

"Imogen! You better be in bed girl!" Mary shouted up the stairs at her six year old. Picking up stray toys she shouted up again "If your not in bed Imogen your gonna get it!" Ever since her husband left her, Mary had pretty much given up on life, she hated the world and everything it had to offer, she was so angry that the world had taken her husband and sadly that meant that Mary had taken all her anger out on poor little Imogen. The small six year old was her punching bag and Mary wasn't even sure if she cared.

"Imogen!" She shouted out again as the phone rang, annoyed she answered it, the snap not leaving her voice. "Hello?"

"Hello Mary how are you?" The deep cold masculine voice washed over her, Mary couldn't help the scared bumps that rose on her arms.

"Who is this?"

"Mr Smith. I was wondering if your ready"

"Look you have the wrong number. Leave me alone" She hung up more annoyed than ever. Creepy phonecalls and a daughter that wouldn't listen, yeah life was fair. The phone rung again "What?" Mary snapped picking up the reciever. The same creepy voice hit her ears.

"You should really check on Imogen, you never know who is lurking around upstairs while your downstairs being a bad parent"

The line went dead and Mary felt the dread rise before she could even stop it. Leaping up the staircase she rushed straight to her daughters room only to find her safe and sound in bed reading a picture book.

"Imogen are you alright?"

She jumped at her mother's voice, fear laced in her green eyes. "Yes Mama"

"Did you wash your face and hands?" Mary asked sitting beside her on the bed. Imogen wanted to run and hide, she didn't know why her mother hurt her. She just thought that maybe her mother didn't love her like other parents loved their children. It was so much better when her daddy was alive, he protected her from her mother. When he died Imogen just accepted that this was her life now. Mary touched her face oddly liking it the way Imogen tried not to scream, she knew that her mother hated it when she screamed, it only earnt more pain anyways. Her last beating had left Imogen with a black eye so swollen it has closed over. She told the other parents that Imogen fell into the door knob, no one questioned it and Imogen wouldn't say how it happened, no one would believe her anyway.

"Who was on the phone Mama?"

"No one angel" Mary cooed getting closer. She was glad to see that Imogen wasn't hurt. It was her job to hurt Imogen.

"Was it Mr Smith?" Imogen asked innocently, she had one friend in the world not that anyone would believe her.

Mary's blood ran cold "How did you know?"

"He's my friend Mama, he said he would call you"

"How did you meet him Imogen?" Mary said through clenched teeth, her grip on her slender wrist getting tighter. Imogen winced in pain,

"Mama your hurting me!"

"Your gonna be hurting more if you don't tell me you little bitch" Mary raised her hand and Imogen could do nothing but recoil in fear waiting for the pain to ciculate in her cheeks. It never came and when she opened her one good eye she saw Mr Smith.

He flicked his wrist and Mary went sailing through the air like a lawn dart. "Hello Mary, guess what day it is"

Mary could do nothing as she witnessed the same thing the last victim did, a living breathing skeleton. He ran a bony finger through Imogen's blonde locks, Mary should of felt sad that her daughter wasn't afraid of him, her daughter was more afraid of her own mother.

"You leave her alone!" Mary shouted at him pulling herself up. All she felt was fear but at long last her parental instincts had kicked in. She wouldn't let him hurt Imogen.

Mr Smith laughed, his laughter was so cold and callus it made Mary shiver. "I'm not here for her. I'm here for you" He wrapped a bony arm around her throat and simply vanished from sight. Imogen screamed, it was all she could do.

A few minutes later Mr Smith returned to the bedroom only to find it empty. He knew where Imogen was, it didn't take a genius to figure she was under the bed. He walked around the room, softly calling her name. "Imogen? Where are you?"

Her fear laced eye trailed his cloak, she no longer wanted to be his friend, she just wanted him to leave. When Imogen had first met him she was so taken in by his love and soft tone she couldn't believe that he was even real. Being a skeleton only scared her for a moment, it wasn't until Mr Smith did something she had never once felt from her mother that she trusted him. He hugged her and all the love her mother was supposed to give her came from Mr Smith. He felt it inside the young girl, at only six she wanted to die. She didn't like her life like most six year olds and it was all because her mother decided that she didn't love her. Mr Smith felt saddend by that and when he reported it to Demi, he saw something from her he had never seen, a single tear slid from her eyes. Imogen didn't deserve this kind of treatment, stray dogs were treated better.

"I wonder where my little buddy could be hiding" He stopped right by her that black cloak was all she could see. Suddenly his bony face was level with her's "Found you buddy"

Imogen screamed and tried to scramble to the other side, Mr Smith merely grabbed her ankles and pulled her back into his clutches. He covered her mouth with his hand so no one could hear her. His voice lingered in her ear and it managed to calm the small girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you Imogen, we're friends and friends don't hurt their friends remember"

He let his hand away from her mouth and finally she stopped screaming "Where is my Mama?"

"She's hanging around" He smiled at her, his comment seemed innocent enough. "Right now I need you to do me a big girl favour"

"What?" She looked up at him, her bad eye seemed to vibrate every time she spoke.

He pinned a letter to her pj's "Give this to a man called Alex Cross. He will take care of you now" He let her go and stood up. Screeching sirens rounded the corner and instantly Imogen clung to him, strangers would hurt her, so far Mr Smith was her only friend. He peeled the small girl away easily and took her face in his hands. If only he had eyes, Imogen would see that he held nothing but love and kindness for her, it was the rest of the world he had a problem with. "Imogen you need to be a big girl for me, give that to Alex Cross and he will help you and I give you my word your mother will never ever hurt you again"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll see you but you won't see me" He smiled at her sadly and again vanished into the night leaving Imogen alone to deal with the strangers that would actually help her.

They kept her from the rest of the house, the nice policemen had tried to comfort her but Imogen didn't want their comfort she wanted to find Alex Cross. She didn't forget her promise to her only friend.

"I have to find Alex Cross" Imogen informed them several times, they all recoiled at the sight of her eye. The same sadness resounded through them, no six year old should have a black eye like that.

"He's busy sweetie, you can't see him yet"

Imogen pushed past them, they tried to grab her but in her mission to find Alex she was faster then they were. She went straight to the bathroom where everybody seemed to crowd, pushing her way in she saw what no six year should ever have to see. Her mother was hanging off the shower rail covered in blood, her hands cut off and placed in the bath tub like prizes. Blood was everywhere and for the last time that night Imogen screamed.


	13. Raven Letters from hell

**Chapter 13 Raven; Letters from hell**

I had been up almost all night trying to figure out this fucked up puzzle. Demi wanted something from me and I had no clue what. Everyone around me was concerned with the Darkness, he wasn't the problem. I knew how to take care of him when the time came, Demi and her partner was the problem, they had to die before they did some real damage. The other thing that kept me up was how to get to Randy, it was vital he was on my side but I had to admit he was pretty cute so that was a bonus. It had been awhile since I found someone so damn attractive. It made things errupt in me that I had never felt before and I liked it. Soft rapping at my door broke my thoughts and for once I was glad, maybe a little distraction wasn't a bad thing.

"Good morning Alex, I take it you have a strange happenin" I said cheerfully letting the six foot detective in. He looked more tired than I felt.

"Morning" He said briskly pulling out several papers. Most of them were photos. "Another murder happened last night, this is what he did"

I looked at his photos even though I didn't need too, I already knew what I was going to say. A unknown woman was hanging on the shower rail by her own intestines, her mutilated hands beside her in the bath tub. Already I was seeing more than any human could and sadly it didn't make me feel any better.

"Imogen Johnson was found in her house last night alone with a letter for me. She told quite a story, apparently a skeleton took her mother and killed her and told Imogen to get this letter to me. Apparently I would take care of her now" He paused for a moment before going on "She looked pretty bad when we saw her and after prompting she told us a horrific story of child abuse. The skeleton didn't hurt her, her mother did" He pulled the letter out and passed it to me, to him it was just shapes and squiggles but to me it was an ancient message. "Any ideas as to what it means?"

I frowned at the paper, "Do you have any photos of the first murder?"

He shuffled around and pulled out Dean's dead body, even from upstairs I could Izzy shout with glee. It was pretty sweet to see him dead.

"What does that mean?" I asked pointing to the picture, on the floor by his headless body was the letter H. On the other photo was the letter E.

"I was hoping you could tell me"

I just sighed, so far Mr Smith had me stumped and that was why we were all in danger, if I couldn't see it coming then it was bad, very bad. "I don't know but I have a feelin that there are gonna be more to come, I need you to bring all crime photos to me."

He shook his head "Alright but I want to know what that letter says and now."

I folded out the paper so I could read it properly, skimming over it I looked at him "It says nothing about you so your fine"

"I still want to know Raven"

Sighing again I made sure the other clan members were listening in, "_Dear slut; _Well thats nice." I shook my head as I started to read again _My name is Mr Smith and I hope you got my messages. I am here for a reason, I would tell you what that is but wheres the murder, I mean fun in that? Ah the last piggie was so much fun to play with, oh how she begged and screamed for her pathetic little life, you know what thats like don't you? Pleading and begging, tears pooling in their eyes until at long last they are sileneced. You never held remorse did you? You enjoyed your work a little too much didn't you? I too enjoy my work so I won't be stopping any time soon, of course if you figure it out maybe you can stop me. It must annoy you that someone else has the answers before you do, I can see your face now twisted with fear and anger. Who knows? If your fast enough you might just be able to save the next one, but then again I doubt it._

_Yours in murder, Mr Smith_

Alex let out a huff of air "Raven this goes beyond my expertise"

"I know and I'm on it Alex." I patted his hand gently "I will find him and kill him. I give you my word." Even as I said it I wondered how the hell was I going to do that. How do you kill something that was already dead?


	14. Jeff Bad bad man

**Chapter 14 Jeff; Bad bad man**

Slipping out of bed silently I wondered if this was the right time to be doing this. Looking at my girlfriend a little bit of guilt flooded the system, why did I do this to her? After all this time I had finally turned into what she despised the most. Sighing I pulled on some clothes and orbed out into the night. I only orbed a couple of blocks, from there I needed to walk, walking helped me think. All at once I stopped and just looked at her house, it was once beautiful but now it was nothing but a burnt wreck, sighing I headed up the burnt steps and inside. I couldn't help but feel a certain sadness, all the history rushed at me and it was hard enough having it bubble in my skull. After a while I left and headed to my real destination, at the same time I made sure I was off the radar. My first stop at Fear Mansion where the infamous fire happened was merely a distraction technique incase Storm had woken. She thought I was stupid but I had learnt some tricks after all this time with her. At last I was finally looking at her house, behind that door was my dirty little secret. Did I love her? No I loved Storm. Did that stop me from fucking around behind Storm's back? No. Every night for the past month I had snuck out and made love to another woman then by morning I was back in Storm's arms, no one had clicked yet and it made me wonder if anyone ever would, it saddened me to think that maybe Storm already knew but just didn't care.

"Well isn't this interesting"

I whipped around only find more darkness, hearing voices from no where wasn't good especially with this Mr Smith prick running around killing people for apparently no reason.

"You know if I were you I would feel alot more guilty than your actually feeling right now"

"Who are you?" The more I looked around the more darkness hit me, here I was talking to no one but whoever was out there knew more than I wanted them too.

Suddenly she was in front of me knocking me on my ass, standing on my chest with one foot she easily pinned me to the ground. Those vibrant blue eyes looked so familiar yet so strange at the same time. "My name is Demi and I have a deal for you Nero"

I tried to push her off but she was simply too strong, she rolled her eyes at my lame escape attempt. "Please I am stronger than all of you put together so instead of wasting strength, shut up and pay attention" She looked down at me her right arm sticking straight out at me, well it started out as an arm by the time it got down to her hand it changed into a weapon. I think its best if I listen.

"I know what you've been doing" She gave an eerie giggle "Oooh you've been a very naughty hunter Nero"

"What do you want from me?" I snapped at her annoyed that this bitch had clicked so fucking easily. Her eyes turned cold, picking me up by the scruff of my shirt she hurled me through the air, just as fast she ran and caught me pinning me to a tree.

"I told you I have a deal for you Nero and if you don't accept the consequences will be very dire indeed"

"Are you going to tell Storm on me?"

"I've prooved twice already that I'm better than you but you still wanna push me? God no wonder she calls you stupid" She gave a hearty laugh before turning serious again "Heres the deal _Jeff_ when the time comes I need you to distract your little girlfriend"

"What Storm?"

"No the little whore your fucking behind her back"

"Why do you need Storm distracted?" I was very confused, so confused that I forgot that she was meant to be the enemy.

"Pretty soon my husband is going to die and I need to get close enough to take back what is rightfully mine"

"Your after the Aero-Prism"

She just shrugged "Just do your part or I'll take your precious Storm away forever"

"How do I destract her?"

Demi rolled her eyes annoyed, "Tomorrow your going to do something that will make Storm mad, she like usual will bottle it up. On the night that your sent to the graveyard with Storm, your brother and that bitch you will say something that will make her forget the mission, I will do the rest"

"How will I make her mad at me?"

"You can always tell her that your fucking a lowly slut behind her back" Demi suggested innocently

I shook my head "No, I want to keep Storm"

Demi rolled her eyes again "I'll do that too because apparently what I want doesn't matter, I'm stuck solving your problems" She started to ramble about all sorts of shit, stuff that meant nothing to me. "Man must I do everything"

"Why should I help you? You want to kill our queen"

"I won't have to kill her if she gives me back what is mine" Demi smiled at me "Or maybe I will. Who knows with me at this point"

"I won't help you." I said defiantly, "I won't help you be our downfall"

"You have no choice Nero, do as I say or everyone you love will perish starting with your girlfriend. Which reminds me if you love her so much why are you fucking around on her?"

I had no answers, I simply don't know why I was hurting her like this.

"If you love her then you will do as I say because I can and will kill her if I have too" Demi simply started to walk away like she was done with the conversation.

All I got was a bad feeling in my gut, deciding I had done enough to hurt her I started to walk in the opposite direction. In order to save Storm I had to go against the clan. It was an easy decision to make, Storm would always come first and so help me God, I would stop cheating on her because at the end of the day I couldn't live without her again.


	15. Randy Examples were made

**Chapter 15 Randy; Examples were made**

Since meeting Raven I had kept my distance, not because I wanted too but because I was busy and because I didn't want her thinking that I was forced to keep her attention. We had bumped into each other a few times and shared some polite pleasentries but that was it. I hadn't heard from Demi in a while so I was hoping that maybe she had found someone else to do her dirty work or somehow she had forgotten me. Man I hoped so. It started to be deja-vu around here, every time I sat down for a beer something would just appear and ruin it. This time a skeleton in a black cloak. No shit.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr Smith and Demi has sent me because she is so angry that she just might kill you and she doesn't want to do that"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you sitting there drinking? You should be trying to get that whore into bed by now. I remember when I had a body, it took me three days to get Demi into bed. For my kind three days is a record but then of course I had to die and Demi, well she sorta became lost" He was just rambling about everything yet it was nothing.

"Well I'm human, its a little more difficult than your turn" I spat acidly, possibly not my smartest move because a skeleton in a black cloak is clearly not someone you want to fuck with.

He rubbed his bony chin thoughtfully "I think what you need is a little motivation. Randy do you not know how to get a woman?"

Seriously was I about to get dating tips from a freaking skeleton? "No I can get my own women I just need some time"

"You do not have time!" He suddenly shouted "Everyone that dies from now on will be your fault. Their blood is on your hands Randy. Now quit drinking and get over there and seduce that ugly tramp" He orbed from sight and left me alone.

"Can't make me do something if I don't wanna" I muttered and suddenly he was back making me jump.

"Just so you know that I'm all business Randy, an example was to be made. More blood on your hands I'm afraid"

"What did you do?" Fear for Alana jumped into my throat, if he hurt her I don't know what I would do.

"You should of seen the look on your brothers face when I just appeared in his bathroom" He smirked, pulling out my brothers mutilated head "Actually it looked just like this"

I just stared at my brothers head, fear and all sorts of twisting emotion poured into my soul. My only brother, dead thanks to Mr Smith. It was clear they meant business.

"How many more have to die because of your ignorance?" He tsked as though I was a naughty child "Don't you get it yet? We only want her but if anything gets in our way we will not hesitate to kill so be a good boy and do as you were asked or the next one to die will be your loving mother. So help me I will do it" He looked at Nate and smiled again "I'm sorry you had to die human, but your brother wasn't listening to us. Then again its not the first time you got into trouble because of him is it? Well hopefully when Death takes you to heaven you can be at peace, and if you want to haunt your brother then I suggest you do it while he's asleep, it's way more fun" Before he left on his way he looked at me again "And to think all this could of been avoided if you just listened to us, now its too late. For every day you disobey another will die. You have your orders Randy. Good-night"

Finally he left me alone and I was already springing into action, now I was fully aware of what needed to be done. If only I had listened. Nate's death would not be in vain.


	16. Storm Replacement

**Chapter 16 Storm; Replacement**

Raven shut the door blushing slightly, we were in the middle of OHB (official hunting business) when the doorbell rang. I waited patiently as she talked to whoever it was. I could tell from her voice that she welcomed the intruder, I could see from my seat that the strange tattooed man on the other side had her feeling again. I had to admit he was attractive, not my type but attractive all the same. As they talked, the nerves sky rocketed and the excitement bubbled. Looked as though Raven just might get her sex that she craved.

"So what was that about?" I teased at her face, in all my years with her I had never seen her so happy. I'm happy for her. She deserved to be happy.

"He wanted to ask me out" Raven blushed sitting down with me at the table. "I hope you don't mind but I said yes"

"Why would I mind? I'm happy you said yes. I would of been pissed if you said no"

"And I wouldn't of cared if you were but Randy is soooo pretty" Raven gushed, "Believe it or not but I actually don't want to eat this one"

I laughed, canniblism was just a part of who Raven was, you learnt to accept it pretty fast. Of course that meant we had to keep her meat very well hidden.

"He's attractive I admit, not my type but still pretty" I laughed just as Jeff came downstairs. I could just tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"Afternoon Jeff"

"Hi" He barely got out which made Raven snap back into hunting mode.

"Is there tension between you two?"

"Thats none of your business" Jeff snapped getting a drink from the fridge.

"Actually it is, if you two are having problems I want them sorted because I will not tolerate fuck ups, not with that prick Mr Smith on the loose"

"Its nothing" Jeff snapped again. In a flash he was up in the air choking and spluttering for air while Raven looked at him coyly. Never mess with someone that has invisible arms jutting out from their system.

"You will not speak to your queen like that and while we're at it you will not speak to your wife like that, not while I'm here" She let him down, his body crashing to the floor. "You were saying Nero?"

"Sorry" He muttered going back upstairs.

"I can make him tonights meal if you want?" Raven said helpfully looking at me.

I just shook my head "Nah I'll go and talk to him."

"Sort out the issues because I will not tolerate failure even from you Rika!" Raven shouted at me as I trudged upstairs.

When I got to our bedroom I found Jeff sitting on the bed, a white un-opened envelope in his hands. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just a little stressed"

"At what?" I asked gently sitting next to him, taking his hand I noticed how fast his pulse was racing.

He shook his head before giving me a gentle smile, "Nothing. I'm being stupid"

"Are you sure?"

He sighed defeated "I got this today. Its from an old girlfriend"

I just looked at him, so he got a letter from an old flame? Its not that bad, is it? "What does it say?"

He shrugged "I don't know I'm not going to open it." He took my hands "Storm you know I love you right? I don't want you getting upset or angry because she contacted me"

"Jeff its ok, I understand that once upon a time you were with someone else. But now its just me and you right?"

"Yes. Of course it is. I only love you Storm" He kissed me gently and as always it was Matt that ruined the moment by clicking into our heads.

_"Is that from Jezzie?"_

_"Yes Matt" _Jeff thought rolling his eyes. Suddenly he looked very uncomfortable, almost as though he didn't want Matt to say anything else about this Jezzie.

_"What does it say?" _

_"Don't know and I'm not going to know now shut it"_

I suddenly did not like this _"Matt who is Jezzie?"_

_"Jeff's first girlfriend. He was going to marry her" _

_"Ah I see" _He was in deep love until something obviously drove them apart.

_"He was going to convert her, which I'm glad he didn't becuse she was annoying_"

Matt kept going but me and Jeff clicked out, now I knew the whole story and I was ever so pissed.

"You were going to _replace_ me?" I tried to keep the anger from my voice but it was hard. Being replaced was the ultimate insult. The only way you could be replaced was if you were dead, but he knew all that time I was alive but he was still going to replace me and with a common human? That just added insult to injury.

"Storm its not what you think"

"Really because it seems to me that you knew I was alive yet you were going to replace me anyways"

"I didn't love you back then"

That just made it worse "So because you hated me you were going to replace me!"

"Don't pretend you didn't do it too" Jeff spat angrily "You were going to replace me with Twiggy!"

"Don't you dare mention his name! And I would never replace you with Twiggy! You are my partner and that was accepted but you? No like always you went against the clan and tried to replace me with a whore!"

"Don't you call her names!" Jeff shouted "You don't understand!"

"Help me understand then?"

He didn't say anything, I was too angry to listen anyways. "Well since I'm such a bad partner Nero I'll just leave so you can replace me with a common whore!" I stormed out of our room and downstairs. Raven was still sitting there, she didn't say one word as I angrily grabbed my coat and stalked outside.

Jeff sat down on the bed, head in hands. He had hoped that Storm would never find out about almost being replaced. Now he wouldn't trade her for the world but back then, he would of if Jezzie didn't turn out to be a whore. Sighing sadly he got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his hands in the sink, as he dried them he looked in the mirror.

_You will get her back Nero, trust me_

_xoxoDemi_

Jeff didn't know why but he did trust Demi. Maybe that was his first mistake.


	17. Raven First time for everything

**Chapter 17 Raven; First time for everything**

Was I crazy? Should I really be doing this when I had a psycho skeleton out there killing people? Sighing I pulled my jacket on, I needed to forget for a night and hopefully one night of normacy was allowed.

"Where you going looking so pretty?" Iziah asked coming up the basement steps, her hands covered in blood. Don't ask, don't tell.

"I have a date"

Iziah took one look at me and burst out laughing. "Oh that's so funny Raven! You! Date!" She kept laughing while I just looked at her, surely it wasn't that funny. "So really where are you going?"

"I told you I have a date. I'll be back later"

"Wait! Where are you going? When will you be back? Who are you going with?" Iziah suddenly fired off question after question, clearly she was worried. She needn't be but it was just reaction.

"Randy"

She narrowed her eyes at me "Who is Randy and should I be worried about you?"

I let out a soft chuckle "No, he is a mere human. I'll be fine"

Hearing the word human she instantly relaxed "So incase we need you whats our safety word tonight?"

I didn't fail to notice her distaste for the word safety, Iziah was all about not being safe.

"Steam engine"

She just looked at me, "Are you kidding me?"

"No. If you need me just think that to me and I'll come runnin. Now I'm going. Good night" I grabbed my keys and opened the door and there he was on the other side. It made me jump a little.

"Sorry I'm early" He smiled at me which instantly made me feel at ease and got the blood pumping. He was so utterly handsome I don't think anyone would blame me if I wound up sleeping with him tonight.

"Just remember Venom, practice safe sex!" Iziah hollered out the door and yes Randy just had to hear it. Thank you very much Iziah.

"Well at least she's thinking safely" Randy grinned as we began to walk down the hill. It was light and fine enough to walk to the movie theatre. Cliche yes but I loved human films, they were alright for a laugh or two. Especially the horrors, living with Iziah, now that was horror. On the way we talked about all sorts of things,of course I already knew what he was about to say before he even thought it but I listened intently anyway. When we got to the picture theatre we instantly checked what was on. Nothing much in my opinion but still we had to do something.

"We could see _Picture Perfect_" Randy suggested and I had to supress my groan. If I had to endure a human film that I already knew the ending too I wanted it be something good like horror and gore. I could always pass the information along to Iziah.

"Or I could shoot myself with a nail gun" I said before I could stop it, sometimes humans didn't get my sense of humor. It was very dark at times, mainly because I had been through some really tough stuff.

Randy laughed "I take it you would like something a little less girly?"

"Bring on the gore and action and awesome car chases"

"Didn't think you would be into horrors Raven"

"I'm not but I figure it would be the perfect excuse to jump into your arms" I winked at him.

"Well how about we see _Taken_ and because I know Liam Neeson is scary to look at I think to be safe you should just sit in my lap"

"And talk about the first thing that pops up?"

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked feigning the innocence on his face. He didn't care that I was flirting, he liked it.

"That depends, is it workin?"

"A little"

"Then lets see _Taken_, hopefully I don't crush your knees while I'm sittin on your lap"

After the movie we walked home still talking, about ourselves and the movie. I actually enjoyed it, I knew what was going to happen but it was still enjoyable. Liam Neeson was a pretty good actor in my opinion.

"I wish I was Liam Neeson" Randy joked "Then I would be totally kick ass and have all those skills"

"So if I ever go missin you could find me?"

"Exactly. You can't hide from Randy Neeson"

"Thats just wrong" I laughed as he lightly took my hand. His touch bringing back all those old memories. I knew I had to have him not just now but forever. He was my other half no matter what state his mind was in.

"Whats wrong about that? So I'm his brother?"

"I thought maybe you were hoping to be married to him"

"Well if things don't work out with us then perhaps I could give him a call"

"Us?"

He shrugged a little uncomfortable, I take it he didn't mean to say that. "I would like to see you again Raven. If you want to that is, I mean" He looked at me clearly flustered. "You would think that this got easier with time"

"I would love to see you again Randy."

He walked me right to the top of the hill and for a moment even I was slightly uncomfortable. In all my years of livin I had never been on a date let alone a date with someone that I already knew intimately. It was like starting on the fifteenth date but he didn't know it. Before Izzy could come up and ruin it just like she loved doing we quickly exchanged numbers. I looked into those icy orbs for the longest time. Hopefully without sending the wrong message I lent up and kissed his lips softly. Heaven. That was the only word I had for his human lips, his lips were better than fresh meat and I found myself wanting to kiss him forever. Just as the moment was really taking off Iziah opened the door.

"Seriously you can't open a door around here without having someone making out behind it"

We pulled apart and smiled clearly embarassed, "I'll see you later Raven. Have a good night" He kissed my cheek before heading down the hill.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?" I accused Iziah as we went inside and shut the door behind us. At least Randy had my number and he planned on calling at some point. So I was making progress.

"I didn't want you fucking on my front porch" Iziah giggled sitting at the table.

"Ok firstly; I'm not an animal and secondly; its not your house"

"It should be my house" Iziah grumbled "At least it wouldn't be a freaking circus"

"What are you talking about?"

"Storm and Jeff are driving me crazy. There mad at each other and just giving each other the silent treatment. They should be killing each other"

I patted her shoulder "They will sort it out hopefully without killin each other because I need them"

Iziah just grumbled as she went back to her basement. I however had the feeling that pretty soon something was going to happen, I just hoped I was ready for it.


	18. Mr Smith Take it easy

**Chapter 18 Mr Smith; Take it easy**

He kept digging, soon he would be in his grave and hopefully she would go to her's. He turned his head to his gagged victim, he was quite big for a human but that didn't stop the fear on his face. It didn't matter how big and bad you were, you meet a skeleton in a cloak your bound to be afraid. Since they were already dead there probably wasn't much you could do to hurt him.

"Don't worry, its not your grave I'm digging. Its mine" He spoke lightly, he had made peace with his second death. Soon all things would be put right and he could finally rest. Not that he didn't enjoy his work, some people really did deserve to be killed. At least that was his reasoning.

"Are you still digging honey?" Demi spoke up almost cheerfully, he knew it wasn't at his death but at the fact that soon she would get what she came for and everything would be ok again. At least thats what he hoped.

"Almost done Demi" He chuckled "I haven't dug this much for a while, it takes a little getting used too"

"You could always make him dig" Demi suggested jerking her head at the scared man in the corner.

"I think he's been through enough, don't you?"

She looked him over, he was quite handsome for a common human. "Don't be afraid. We're only doing this for his own good."

He mumbled something from behind his gag. Demi however understood. "You can go home as soon as Randy has completed his task. It shouldn't take too long. He has it in his head that he can save her" Demi bit out a laugh "No one can save her. She like my husband, is here on borrowed time. Soon I will get what I came for and then...well its best not to think about it" Demi patted his head like he was a dog.

"I do feel kinda mean for the stunt I pulled" Mr Smith looked to Demi slightly guilty. "It was a little uncalled for"

"Randy needed to understand that we're in charge and we will not accept failure. So until he has done what I have asked his brother will be staying with me. If Randy's a good boy then his brother lives and if not...well again its best not to think about it"

Mr Smith looked at Nate intently before suddenly leaping back as though he was diseased. "Do you know he likes men? Like how I like you"

Demi chuckled slightly, her husband wasn't from this century, she knew about homosexuality but to him it was foreign and weird. Thats saying something for a skeleton in a cloak digging his own grave.

"Yes and its accepted in this century honey."

"Oh well good for you buddy" He gave him a thumbs up before going back to his digging. Before long he was finished, wiping a bony and over his forehead he turned to his partner. "Well I've left the surprise for them, all I gotta do now is wait until she finds me. Hopefully thats not too far away."

Demi looked at him thoughtfully "We have a month. Wanna play ping-pong?"

"Sure" His cackles filling the night. Nate could only pray silently that Randy listened. It would be the only way he would survive.


	19. Storm Jackpot

**Chapter 19 Storm; Jackpot**

One month. Thats the exact amount of time that had passed since I last talked to Jeff. I was still hurt. How could he want to replace me? Ok we didn't get along but that didn't mean you just replaced your partner like they were nothing. You sorted it out and continued on. I'm pretty sure there were times that Raven didn't like her partner but she didn't find some random to replace him, she continued on and did her job. We hadn't spoken and we were back to seperate beds. The tension was rising fast but Raven was ok with it. She understood why I was hurt and let me deal with it this way, as long as we were focused for hunting then she didn't care how we sorted our issues. I guess everything was just getting to me, I hadn't spoken to Jeff, Mr Smith had gone deathly quiet and we still had no idea just how close the Profound Darkness was to us. Raven assured me that he wasn't our problem yet so at least that was good. I glanced over at Raven for a moment, she had one eye on the photos of Mr Smith's victims and the other on her cellphone. She and Randy were dating regulary, I found it comical that she had a boyfriend. So did she.

"So is he naked yet?"

Raven laughed "Sadly no."

"Have you guys you know"

She looked at me oblivious "No I don't know Storm. Have we what?"

"Your funny"

She chuckled gently "We've fooled around but not yet. I don't think he wants too"

"Oh trust me he wants too. I can feel his lust from here."

"Thats just wrong"

I shuddered "No whats wrong is thats the most sex I'll be havin this weekend"

"Well as long as its good sex, I'd hate to be disappointed when we finally get there"

"And I promise I won't tell anyone that your being a pedophile"

She just looked at me "What?"

"Well your over four thousand years old Rae and he's what? Twenty-something."

Raven laughed as Iziah made her comments known "She has a point Raven, date someone your own age"

"Theres no one thats my age" Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm the oldest thing here, the closest thing here to my age is Kahn"

Kahn was a giant wolf that lived in the forest behind our house. Yes you heard that correctly, behind our big as house we had a forest and in that forest were all sorts of magical creatures including Kahn and clan. Kahn was over fifty feet in measurements, so of course we looked like ants to him. A reason we don't go looking for him unless we absoutely have too, something Raven had expressed to me earlier on, if we need an army to fight the Darkness then we would try to recruit Kahn.

"And you can't date Kahn?" Iziah asked, seriously I loved her but she could really be stupid sometimes.

"I'm not datin a wolf, I'd rather stick humans"

"So do we know anything new yet?" I asked pulling her attention back to the Mr Smith puzzle. The faster we got rid of him the better I'd feel.

"Well I've looked at this thing backwards and forwards and upside down but I've got nothin, I just know we're missin somethin Storm but I have no idea what"

"Maybe he's actually been killed and there's nothing left to figure out"

We looked at each other for second before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Oh feels good to laugh again Storm"

"Ok enough jokes. Lets review on what we know" I said picking up the photos again. "He's trying to tell us something but what"

Raven looked at me clearly thinking, every now and then she would move her head like she was having a conversation with herself.

"What was the letter on the bottom of the first murder?"

"H" I pulled up the second photo, so far we only had three murders. Dean, Mary and Brie Bella. Three people that had no connection to each other. "Then we have an E and lastly an R"

"Her" Raven mused "Her being?"

"I have no clue"

"Me either. See this is why I'm sayin he's our biggest problem. If he can hide this from me then he is more powerful than we thought and thats dangerous"

Raven let out a sigh just as Alex came barging in with his equally attractive partner John Sampson, that look of fear on their dark faces.

"Another body?"

"Try _ten_ bodies" Alex got out, "We found a whole pile of freshly slaughtered people in an abandonned warehouse. One witness was left standing, another little girl. She confirmed it was the skeleton in a cloak. Apparently he gave her a lollipop" Alex rubbed his face tiredly. "I thought you said you were on this Raven"

"Alex I am doing everythin I can. Do you have any photos for me or perhaps another message for me?"

"Only photos. No new messages" He handed Raven the photos and she instantly went through them only looking for letters.

"Well now we're gettin somewhere" Raven announced as she started jotting things down. "Her enemies be-" Thats all I've got." Raven turned it over. More ancient scrawl. _You can't save him haha_

"Ok so all we have to do is figure out the next letter and then figure out the victim. I'm sure we can do that" Rvaen said brightly.

"Yeah and I'm sure we can find a needle in a haystack without the ability to see"


	20. Raven 1 down, 1 to go

**Chapter 20 Raven; 1 down, 1 to go**

I paced my bedroom trying to figure the next victim, I found them I would find Mr Smith. Oh tonight was the night it ended once and for all. He must think he was so smart and invincible, but I knew different. I had done all my digging to see which part of my past this was and I hated what I found. He had to die, again. So after some actual digging I had found my answer and my way to keep what I had fought so hard for. All I had to do was find the fucker, not something he would make easy. I knew that much. Rubbing my eyes I took another deep breath, it didn't help. In my head I went over what I already knew and anything I could miss. He was good, I gave him that but sadly for him, not good enough. Her enemies be- Be what? I had no idea what her enemies would be or even who the her in question was. I'm picking he meant Demi. Shutting my eyes I tried to concentrate my energy on finding Demi, I had to kill her before she did some real damage. Not something I could allow. At least she hadn't gotten to Randy, that was some good news. Tiny blasts errupted in my eardrums and in a flash the crossbow was up and the vectors were out. Pulling open the ranch slider I went outside, not making a noise. According to the sensors there was nothing out there except me and the dogs. I turned back around and went inside. Shutting the door I locked it, no one could interrupt my thinking process. Putting my crossbow down I headed into the bathroom to splash water on my face when I looked up, skeletor was staring back at me. His hand wrapped around my throat as he stepped from the mirror until he was right in front of me.

"Hello honey, remember me?"

Pulling out of his grip I threw him against the wall, his bones snapping and cracking but not doing any real damage. Those black holes burned red as he charged, I side stepped but so did he, he knew I was going to do that the question was, how did he know? He had me trapped in his lethal grip. His cold voice ecchoed around the bathroom.

"You cannot win so why don't you just save some time and give her what she wants"

"Its not her's you son of a whore" I struggled but to no avail, for a skeleton he held some real strength.

"Well if you won't give in I'll leave you with this" He snapped his bony fingers and he vanished from sight. On my mirror was another photo. It was me with a silver arrow lodged in my throat. The letter C at the bottom.

_You can't save him_ It all struck at me and I don't know why it took me this long to figure it. Possibly because he wanted it too.

"Storm! I know where we're going!" I hollered grabbing my crossbow and my secret weapon to killing that prick.

"Where are we going?" Storm asked as we basically orbed out of the house.

I didn't answer as we rushed up those rickety steps, I hoped I wasn't too late but something told me I was.

I tried to hold in my gasps as I saw the inevitable, Mr Smith's last victim. Alex Cross. He wasn't an enemy of _her_. He was my punishment for not paying enough attention. He looked so peaceful lying there, at least Mr Smith had made it quick and somewhat humane. A simple bullet wound to the skull and his life was taken.

"Oh Alex I am so sorry" I stroked his cold flesh "I was too late. I am so sorry"

"Her enemies became my enemies"

We both looked to that cold voice, that smirk made me want to smash his skul until it was dust. Alex was an innocent man, in the wrong place at the wrong time. All the anger I had exploded from me, spearing him into the wall I orbed out with him in my grasp.

This was his final battle and it needed to be just me and him. I was aiming for the woods where I would have the advantage but somehow he changed it and I wound up in a tunnel surrounded by rat skulls. He had taken my crossbow but not my other weapon. Good because I needed that to kill him. Picking myself up I trudged through the tiny bodies. I had a rough idea where I was going. Amazingly. Before my eyes the tunnel began to change, it went from dark and slightly mouldy to a grand marble floor. Mr Smith standing at the end, shovel in hand two fresh graves beside him.

"Finally you have come." He drawled "Took you long enough, guess your not as good as you thought you were"

"I hope your ready to die again"

He smirked at me like I was joking "You can kill me but you can't run forever. Demi will get what is her's"

"That whore will have to pry it from my dead cold hands"

"Thats the plan." In a heartbeat he had that hand around my throat again "Unless you wanna give up now. Save some bloodshed perhaps your life"

"Your the only one dyin" I sneered pulling my weapon. With one heavy thrust his beating heart was back in his chest. He stumbled back as the flesh began to regrow, it was actually quite cool to watch. Inch by inch he regained his old body, too bad he would never be able to use it. Just as the last of him came to life I shoved my always spare silver arrow into his throat. Blood piled down his body like a waterfall, his eyes finally rolling back into his skull. In a flash he had his life back and like the bitch I am I took it away twice as fast. With one final kick he landed in his grave. The dirt piling on him as he tried to fight it, he was buried alive right in front of me. At last his screams died out and I knew that he was dead, once and for all.

Smirking somewhat I spat on his grave "Good bye Sirius"


	21. Demi Its not over just because hes dead

**Chapter 21 Demi; Its not over just because he's dead**

Demi gave Raven two days peace since the death of her husband. Randy was doing well with his task, she knew he had fallen for Raven, she felt kinda mean setting him up only to rip her away. Demi made a mental note to make things alright with him after she got what was her's. She made sure everything was peaceful and they were relaxed until she struck, no one was excused from being used as a pawn in her deadly game. Demi didn't want to use them but that bitch had forced her to do this. If she had just left her be all those years ago she wouldn't be doing this, Demi always reasoned, that Raven deserved everything she got. She orbed into Jamie's bathroom just after six, Jamie and her family had been moved back into the house while Raven tried to stop what she couldn't stop. Demi wondered just how Iziah felt about having her worst enemy, the human John Cena under the same roof as her. She hid until Jamie came skipping up the stairs and into the room. Demi went un-noticed until Jamie shut the door.

"Hello Jamie"

Jamie turned in shock to see the android blocking her exit. Instead of screaming she looked at her in complete fasicnation, Demi had covered her robotic frame with vibrant colours. She knew it would keep Jamie from screaming. "What are you?"

"I am a woman who has nothing left to lose. Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie" She giggled like this was completely normal. "Why are you here?"

"I need you to do me a little favour Jamie"

"Do you need me to re-charge your batteries?"

Demi gave a slight chuckle "No Jamie. I need you to give your sister a little message for me" She pulled off a peice of her robotic armor to reveal a slender finger. "Give this to her and she'll do the rest."

"Its so pretty" Jamie twirled it in her fingers, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. She couldn't believe how nice Demi was, Raven had called her some pretty bad names. "Is there anything else I can do for you Demi?"

Her eyes suddenly darkened, she grabbed Jamie by her throat and pinned her against the wall. "Scream for me"  
>Jamie screamed the house down.<p> 


	22. Raven Traitor on board

**Chapter 22 Raven; Traitor on board**

That scream echoed throughout the whole house and all of us went running. When we got to Jamie she was in the corner cowering, tears flowing down her face. I hoped that she wasn't hurt because it was Jamie that could make everything better. She was the key.

I knelt down in front of her, gently stroking her blonde strands "Jamie what happened?"

"She was so nice and then she suddenly got all mean. It was like dealing with Iziah when she had no coffee" Jamie said tearfully, her hands clasped together so tightly they were going white.

"Who Jamie?"

She shook her head confused "I can't remember. She was just so scary and mean"

Everyone crowding around her made her nervous and even more scared. "Raven I don't know. I just don't know"

I made her look at me, she had to focus. "Listen to me Jamie, ignore them its just me and you now. Concentrate, who was in here with you. What was her name?"

"I don't know!" Jamie wailed making John wrap his arms around her. Telling her that it was ok and she was safe now.

"She's not safe yet, not until we have figured out who was here"

John gave me an evil look, one that could kill. "You said she would be safe here. You told me that she was ok and now you let her get attacked by some _thing_. How is that protecting her?"

"Lower your tone human or you will lose your ability to speak. Jamie tell me who was here"

"I can't remember. I'm sorry" She started to cry again and it broke my heart a little. "She gave me this" She handed me a tiny peice of metal. I just looked at it trying not to believe it. This was not happening, of all the things to happen this had to happen.

I grabbed her face and made her look at me "Jamie you can remember, tell me who was here?"

She just looked at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. "Demi. Her name was Demi"

I knew it, only she would use someone like Jamie as an expendable pawn. I hugged her so she knew she was ok. "Its ok now Jamie, John will take care of you"

John gave me another look "And how am I meant to do that"

"I said watch your tone" I shot at him "I will put up barrier. That will stop things gettin in. Now take your wife to bed and if I hear anymore lip from you I'll rip out your tongue" I looked to the other members of the clan. "We need to talk and now"

John got up "I'll come with you"

"This doesn't concern you Cena"

"It does if its got to do with my wife"

I finally relented on my official tone "John the best thing you can do right now is stay here with Jamie. She needs you more than we do"

We all huddled around the table looking to me for the answers. This was actually too perfect and it fit in with my plan to a T. Demi would never know what hit her, by the time I was done with that bitch I would be the only one standin. Again.

"This peice of metal is from an AI known as Kyra. She is the queen of her clan and this tells me that she has been shut down. The two problems we have is Kyra is not easily found, in fact only one clan knows how to find her. Ours."

"What are you saying Raven?" Lita asked the fear written on her face, her hands clasping Matt's tightly.

"I'm sayin that we have ourselves a traitor. Another problem is we have too many people in our clan to pin-point who it could be"

They all looked to Iziah. I guess she would be everyone's first guess at being a traitor.

"Oh you can all go and fuck yourselves" She pulled the finger at us. I knew she wasn't the traitor, yes she was evil but I doubt that Iziah would turn on us after litterly thousands of years of loyal service.

"I don't know who the traitor is, it could be anybody. From now on no information leaves this circle. Stick to your partners at all times and watch for anything actin strangely. Dismissed"

They all headed away from me quickly, "Lita can I have a word please?"

Like a child seeing the teacher after class she stayed behind and looked at me. "This better be good Raven, I would like to have sex with my husband tonight"

I shuddered, I didn't need to know that. "I need you to do me a favour"

"Which is?"

"Keep an eye on Vampiro for me. If I do it he'll know but you will go un-detected"

She raised an eye brow at me, flicking black hair over her shoulder. "You think Vampiro is the traitor?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Out of the three demons in our clan he is the one with the dirtiest record. He watched his own brother die at the hands of a mere human. He could of stopped him but Vampiro wanted to see the blood so much that he let his own flesh die. His brother was an innocent and he left him to burn. I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same to us."

"Ok I'll keep an eye on him" Lita said going back upstairs. Good little seer, you keep an eye on him and I'll keep an eye you. No one was going to ruin my plans. This plan was going to work one way or another.


	23. Demi Send in the clones

**Chapter 23 Demi; Send in the clones**

Demi waited patiently in the graveyard for the next part of her plan. If it all went to plan it would end tonight. That was if Jeff did his part because if he didn't then there would be hell to pay. She knew Raven, Storm, Matt and Jeff would show up, she had placed all the right bait, bait that they just couldn't resist. The two Numans known as scum in her opinion scattered around the graves in search of food. One of them was marked with a higher code of threat, that was what would draw that bitch to the graveyard and finally after all the years of waiting, Demi would finally get what she came for. Demi saw the Hunters before anyone else, they moved steathily through the graves, no light at all being shone on them. This was almost too easy for Demi but instead of getting ahead of herself she stayed calm and ready for anything. Just because she could taste the victory didn't mean it would happen. Until it was in her hands and she could feel it for herself she wouldn't settle for anything less. Raven easily killed the scum without even breaking a sweat.

"Too easy" She muttered looking at her crew, Demi allowed her to sense the powerful presence, her plan wouldn't work otherwise.

"Well if I knew we we're bringing our friends I would bought a few of mine" Demi chuckled appearing out of no-where. She stood on top of a grave stone like a kid showing off their balancing skills. Raven instantly fired her arrows, all sorts of different colours sailing through the air. Demi dodged them effortlessly, it was like she was showing off.

"Whoa chill! I would just like to talk"

"We don't talk to scum" Raven spat at her, her silver eyes flashing deathly red.

"Your the only scum here bitch. Tell me how is Jamie going? Is her husband being all protective like?"

"You wanna fight with me Demi, go for it but you leave Jamie out of it"

"Give me what is mine and I'll leave you all alone" Demi got down from her spot, "Of course if you don't give up I'll just have to take it" She smiled coyly at them as the graveyard became over-run with clones of her. The four Hunters were trapped in the middle, Demi surrounding them, ready to attack. They had their orders, only Raven's blood would be spilt everyone else was merely tossed around so Demi could take what was her's. Raven pulled her back up against Matt's, for now he was her partner.

"Attack!" Demi suddenly shouted, she couldn't stand it any longer, she wanted what she came for and she wanted it now. The clones spread around them like wild fire, Matt, Storm and Jeff divided from Raven. No one not even Raven could stand up against the on slaught of Demi. Several of her held Raven down as Demi knelt over her, those blue eyes twinkling with delight. Storm sensed her cousin in trouble and instantly tried to aid her, another clone getting in her way. Storm threw her aside easily and kept running to Raven. Out of no where Jeff pulled her back narrowly another clone missed her face by inches. Storm turned to him angrily and for a moment both of them forgot their mission. Instead of fighting the clones and saving their partner, they fought with each other. Demi chuckled at their stupidity, evil glared at Raven's fallen body. Stroking her face Demi lent in, her face inches from Raven's. A painful screech exploded from the small android, Matt had done the only thing he could. He stabbed her in the back with one of Raven's arrows. It didn't kill Demi but it had saved Raven. Angrily she threw him across the graveyard, his body breaking several tombstones. He crumpled to the grass more dead than alive. The clones surrounded them again and as they strived to stay alive Demi simply walked out of the cemetary. She could wait another day.


	24. Raven Wrapped around me

**Chapter 24 Raven; Wrapped around me**

I had never been so pissed. Demi had gotten this close to killing me and those two idiots that I called "good hunters" let it happen. As soon as Demi was gone from sight her clones just exploded into thin air. Heaving angry breaths I picked up Matt's lifeless body and orbed home. Storm and Jeff silently followed suit, they knew I was pissed. I expected this from Jeff, he had always prooved to be a danger when hunting, but Storm? I had trained that girl from the start so her mistake reflects badly on me. I did not make mistakes and she had made a pretty big fuck up in my opinion. Not only did she leave me to get caught which has been known to happen but she had let Demi escape and left Matt there to die. I layed Matt down on the couch, opening his mouth I poured some star-dew down his throat. It would basically heal his wounds and he would have another chance. Right now Matt was my second best hunter and thats not saying much seeing as how he was always the bait. He had knocked off two good hunters simply because he had stayed focused.

When he opened his eyes, it was nothing but guilt that flew at me. "Raven I am so sorry, I tried I really did"

"Shhh Matt I think you did brilliantly. I think you should go upstairs and tell your wife how brave you were and demand some extra special sex from her. Well don't demand, just ask really nicely"

Matt took her hand softly "I tried Raven. I really did"

"I know you did Matty, thanks for savin my ass"

He got up painfully and headed upstairs, he was still limping but he would be fine. Not that I could say the same for Jeff and Storm.

"As for you two" I started, they couldn't even look at me. They had fucked up big time and they knew it. "Thanks to your petty problems we now have a pissed off android out there with a million clones plannin some very bad revenge"

"Raven" Storm started quietly but I cut her off, I was way too angry.

"No. You both fucked up. You had one objective and that was too kill Demi but thanks to your stupid squabbles she got away. I expect this from Jeff but you? You were trained by _me_, you should be past that stage of making mistakes Storm"

"Raven I'm sorry"

"Don't you tell me your sorry! You fucked up and now we might never get another chance at killin that bitch! Your actin like a fucking rookie!"

I knew that would piss her off, Storm hated being called a rookie. "Well I'm so fucking sorry that I'm not perfect like you but some of us can't see and hear everything!" Storm shouted at me.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! You fucked up Storm! Tonight you were showed up by a mindless clone and Matt!"

"Whats that supossed to mean?" Jeff demanded at me.

"You know if you two kept your eyes on the prize we might get somewhere." I grabbed my jacket and went to the front door. "I'll be waitin on your apology when I get back"

"Go jump off a fucking bridge, do us all a favour" Storm snapped throwing a blender at me. It bounced off the door and shattered into peices.

By the time I got to Randy's house I had calmed down a lot, I didn't mean to get so angry at Storm. She had made a mistake, we've all made mistakes at some point. I was more mad at myself, Demi was stronger than I realised and this might be one enemy I don't survive. I hated thinking that because I was meant to be the best. It still puzzled me at what Demi wanted, I had a feeling what she wanted but that didn't make sense. _That_ would be useless to her so why did she want it? By the time I knocked on his door, all the anger evaporated and it was just regret. I didn't mean to say those things to Storm, after me she was the best we had. I needed her on my side for my plan to work. I just hoped that by the time I returned in the morning or possibly later tonight she would forgive me for being so angry. As soon as he opened the door he knew something was wrong, I guess it was written all over my face. He took me in his arms and shut the door.

"Everything ok baby?"

I sighed into his bulging frame, no one would guess out of the two of us, I was the stronger one. "Storm hates me. We had a fight"

He pulled back and led me to his couch, sitting down he pulled me into his arms again. His heart quickened immensly, Storm was right about something, he did want me. "What happened?"

"We had a fight. I blamed it all on her and now she hates me"

"Raven she doesn't hate you. I'm picking you were both angry when she calms down, you'll talk and you'll sort it out"

"You think so?"

He kissed my forehead "I know so. You and Storm are very close, one little fight isn't going to tear you guys apart"

A thought suddenly struck me, when Demi had me she was lingering as though she was waiting for something. She was waiting for Matt's attack! She wasn't going to end it tonight, no she wanted me and Storm to fight. We would tear ourselves apart and then she would swoop in and pick the bones. Nice try whore but it won't work.

_Storm I'm sorry please don't be mad, its what Demi wants _I thought to her urgently. I got no response and it was like I just left a message on her answering machine.

"You ok Raven, you suddenly went all quiet"

"Just thinkin" I said quickly, I didn't want him to know about this unless I absoutely had to tell him. I looked into those beautiful blue eyes feeling bad about my grand plan. I actually didn't want it to end this way but I had worked so hard that failure wasn't an option. Almost tentively he lent down and kissed my lips, his soft lips making my soul burn with wanting. Just like the ninja I was I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring him little by little. Usually when we got this far he would stop which of course led me to paranoia. This time he didn't stop, he responded kindly, his tongue fighting with mine. His large hands gripping my breasts, massaging them almost in time with his tongue. I pulled away needing oxygen. Looking into those eyes I embraced him again, already missing the sweet taste. Randy stood up and with mouths still latched we headed to his bedroom. He did it so easily it made me wonder just how many times he had done this. He lay me down on his bed, his lips sliding down my neck hitting every pleasure point on the way. I hated foreplay, I liked the main show alot better. So did he.

"Randy no time wastin, you know I hate it" I purred at him and suddenly he was over come by a monster. A clothes ripping, flesh hungering monster. Giggling slightly, random material ripped to sheds as he focused on getting me and him naked. As soon as he was naked I pulled him down to me, needing him so badly it was getting hard to breathe. He pinned my tiny arms to the matress, a low growl escaping his perfect lips. Hungrily he slipped inside me and I actually sucked in a breath, he was a lot bigger than I expected. He didn't waste any more time going straight to what I craved from him, hard, fast and demanding. I slid my hands off the matress and gripped his hot flesh, the skin hot and sweaty under my fingertips. All the pent up passion I suddenly held for him came out and I experienced such bliss it was a little over whelming, I had never been through something this intense. I could feel him pulsate with pleasure each time he stabbed me, it felt so good I never wanted it too stop. He uttered my name and it resounded in my eardrums blissfully. Warmth spread throughout my core and that drove me to the edge once more. He slowed down and just rest on my body gently. Nothing but love screaming in his eyes.

"I love you Raven" He whispered to me, his eyes pouring into mine.

"I love you too Randy." I meant it I did love him. It was a pity he was going to die.


	25. Storm Distorted reality

**Chapter 25 Storm; Distorted Reality**

I shut my eyes in frustration, I don't know why I was trying to fix the blender but I knew if I didn't then she would be even more pissed. And that was something I so did not need right now. After the eighth time of fixing the damn thing I tried it again, it still didn't work. Groaning some very heavy expetives I pulled it apart and tried again. As soon as she left I had calmed down and read between the lines of her anger, it was justifyed and I felt so stupid for fucking up. I got her message but I was too frustrated with fixing her blender to reply. She would be home soon enough and then we could kiss and make up. If only I could do the same with my husband. Sighing more annoyed than ever I decided to take a break, stiffling a yawn I put my head on the table and shut my eyes.

More tired than ever I opened my eyes, my body cushioned by soft black sheets. I didn't remember going to bed. Shuffling around a body moved next to me, oh tell me I didn't sleep with Jeff while I was meant to be mad at him. Turning to him I almost died of shock, there in my bed, shirtless was the one guy I knew was dead, my first ever boyfriend Twiggy Rameriz.

"Morning babe"

I just looked at him not believing it, he was dead. I knew this because I saw him die, he died right in front of me. "This is wrong" I spluttered getting out of bed only realize I was naked. Oh God did I do it with a dead guy? Oh this just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Whats wrong Storm?" He looked at me confused those chocolate brown eyes melting into my soul. Those eyes were the reason I fell for him so hard, that and the fact that he tried to save me from that monster known as Ted.

"This. You. Your dead! I saw him kill you" I was still trying to get my head around this, this was fucked up in more ways than I knew.

"No" He soothed me "Remember Vampiro saved us before he could hurt us. He got us out" He got up and hugged me, his touch still as warm as ever. I got out of his arms, this was wrong I know it was and even though his touch was still amazing I just knew I had to know what was going on. He followed me downstairs after I got dressed, I still kept saying this was wrong and hurt raged in those brown eyes.

"Wheres Raven she can tell me whats going on"

He looked at me gravely as though I had said something terrible. "Are we mentioning her name now?"

"Twiggy where is she, I need her help"

He laughed somewhat bitterly "She ain't gonna be much help to you Storm"

I just looked at him clearly I wanted answers and I wanted them now. He gave a defeated sigh "She hangs out on Harmony Hill"

Grabbing my jacket I headed to the graveyard in search of my answers.

The early morning was just disappearing when I started to walk through the rows of tombstones, a strange unsettling feeling gathering in my lower stomach. I wondered when Raven was going to show, knowing her she was probably feeding. I just kept thinking about how wrong this all was, and why did Twiggy get all bitter when I said her name? I kept walking through the boneyard just looking at the names. Most of them were people from the early years, nineteen twenties, thirties and forties. I got to the end of the line, little tears springing to my eyes. _Here lies Raven V. Michales. _Raven was dead? When the hell did that happen? Why did that happen and how did I not know about this? So many things bubbled away in my skull I could feel it thumping with questions. I don't know what this was but I knew it wasn't right and I had to figure it out and fast.

"Well look, it cries" That cold voice ripped through me, hitting parts of me I never knew exsisted.

"Iziah tell me whats going on?"

Her eyes just stared daggers through me, she was no longer Iziah she was now Nightwolf. Now and forever. Clumps of dirt matted her usually sleek black strands. Her ivory skin was now dark from all the dirt, she was living like a savage now. "Death of a traitor" She grinned before leaping at me, stabbing with her deadly blades. "You must die!" She shrieked as I covered up, her blade sliced my upper arm and the pained cry just lept from me. Gathering some strength I kicked her away, instead of landing in a crushed heap like usual she landed on her feet, using a grave stone like a spring board she lept at me again. This time I was ready, grabbing her slender arms I threw her again, anything to keep her away from me. Before she could attack again, a red arrow landed by her feet and that stopped her.

"Psylocke" She said coldly, Harmoni was no longer human either, she was now Psylocke. Now and forever.

"Leave her be Nightwolf"

"Are you shittin me? This peice of shit is the reason Raven is dead, she's the reason Diego and Deyente are dead. Because of her everything has gone to hell"

"Leave her be Nightwolf" She repeated holding up the crossbow that I had becomed accustomed to seeing only with Raven.

Nightwolf merely growled before finally stalking towards the exit "She'll betray you too Psylocke. When she does don't come bitching to me"

"Thanks" I said greatfully to Harmoni but suddenly she turned cold as well.

"Don't thank me you bitch, I'm only doing what Raven would of done. I suggest you leave now, I won't stop her a second time"

"You have to tell me whats going on Harmoni" I pleaded somewhat, that cold stare she gave me made chills happen all over my body and I can tell you right now they were _not_ good chills.

"Don't call me Harmoni, I stopped being Harmoni the moment you killed my husband" She said coldly before too leaving me alone in the graveyard. This was all kinds of fucked up. Maybe there was someone that could help me, my ever faithful hunting partner Nero.

Luckily Jeff seemed to live at the same address because I saw his car parked outside along with Matt's, good they were together so at least hopefully one of them was bound to like me. If I caused Ravens, Vampiros and Reys death I didn't hold much hope. At least I knew that Lita would still like me. I knocked on the door, all sorts of deja vu chorousing throughout me. Jeff opened the door and as soon as his eyes clasped on me, he went cold. "Matt! Your _thing_ is here!" He hollered opening the door so I could come in. I went in and shut the door, Matt ran down the stairs a smile on his face, that was good.

"Hey" He grinned, suddenly he grabbed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. Shock and horror pounded at me, what the fuck? I pushed him away completely stunned.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh now she has a problem with it" Jeff muttered darkly turning a page in his book. "You come here ages ago and start this sordid affair with my brother because your husband can't get the job done and now suddenly you have a problem with it? Typical"

"This is all wrong" I started to pace their floor, I didn't know how much more of this news I could take. "This must be a different realm, or an alternate reality, whatever it is, its not where I'm from"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Jeff looked at me clearly annoyed. His anger and hatred seemed never ending and it cut me deeper than ever. Sure we hated each other before but this was different, back then I knew that deep down there might of been a chance that he could harbour other feelings for me but this was clear, he hated me.

"What happend to Raven?"

Jeff jumped from his seat, his usually sweet face turning rage red. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER!" He roared at me making the whole house shake. "YOUR THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU WE ARE NOW FIGHTING A LOSING BATTLE WITH THE DARKNESS ALL BECAUSE YOU GAVE HER UP"

"No! I wouldn't do that to her!"

"You did" He said coldly, at least he had stopped yelling. "The Darkness came and you gave her up just like that" He snapped his fingers for impact. "You sacrificed your queen and because of it not only are we fighting the Darkness, we're fighting the Demons, the Witches and everything in between. I wish it was you that had died"

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face, his words hurt more than any injury ever had. He cut me deep, deeper than he could ever know.

"Oh well done Jeff now she's crying" Matt shot an evil look at his brother, he pulled me into a hug and for a moment I was happy to have at least one ally, even if that meant apparently I was a tratiorous whore.

"Pity she didn't cry when she got Raven killed" Jeff snapped at us. I stood up and started to pace again

"This is wrong. This isn't my world. Where I'm from its different. I'm not having an affair, the Darkness hasn't come, Raven's alive and we're actually married"

Jeff let out the most cold heinus laugh "You had me Storm, I almost believed your mumbo-jumbo until you said that last part. I don't think you understand just how much I hate you, I would rather rip out my brain stem, go down to the nearest four-way intersection and skip rope with it than be married to you"

Before anything else could happen my husband (apparently) burst in through the door and suddenly Matt wrapped his arms around me. "Storm you have to make your choice, me or him"

"She's with me!" Twiggy shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. Matt grabbed my other arm and pulled me, it was like they were playing tug of war and I was the thing in the middle.

"Your hurting me!" I gasped but they didn't hear me. They just kept pulling and just when I thought they were going to pull me apart a light calling pounded my brain.

"Storm!" It kept calling me and everything around me was fading and became heavy at the same time. Suddenly my eyes popped open and I was staring at Harmoni. I lept away from her like she had just stabbed me. She jumped at my sudden actions.

"Tell me where am I? Is Raven alive? Is the Darkness here? Tell me!" I shouted all hysterical, my hair almost coming out from all the stress. Harmoni looked to me soothingly

"Your at home, Raven's alive. She's with Randy and the Darkness is still in his prison. What the hell has gotten into you?"

I calmed down like two percent "I had a really bad dream. It was all messed up. Apparently I had sacrificed Raven to the Darkness"

Harm cracked a smile "You would never do that Storm. Your too dedicated to the clan"

"It was all wrong Harm, you guys all hated me and Iziah wanted to kill me"

Harm shot me a look "At least that was the same. "When will Raven be back?"

"I'm already back" Raven snapped coldly "I won't be stayin, I'm just checkin in before I go back to Rand's"

I couldn't help it but I rushed at her and hugged her tightly, she was everything to me and to know that in that fucked up world I had caused her death, it was a real eye opener on just how much I needed her.

"I am so sorry" I clutched her, I didn't want her leaving me. Ever.

"Its ok. I'm sorry I got so mad. Mistakes happen I know that. Next time we will get her"

"Raven I am so sorry"

"Its ok really. You wanna make it up to me?"

"Yes"

"Go and talk to your husband and let him know you still love him. He needs you more than I do right now"

"Thank you so much Raven, for everything"

"Its what I'm here for apparently"

After I was done with Raven I headed up to see Jeff, he wasn't there so I just collapsed down on our bed. I had to admit the only part of that fucked up world I liked was Twiggy being alive, I missed him more than I realised and seeing him again made me realise that. I never got to say goodbye and at times I felt guilty. I loved Twiggy but I loved Jeff just as much.

"Storm" I looked up and almost fainted again. Seriously Twiggy's ghost was kneeling in front of me. Oh please tell me I'm still in my own world. "Why are you sad?" He asked simply, those eyes were still that soft chocolate brown, well one eye was. The other was missing from his socket. See Twiggy was murdered by a fork to the eye, seriously. Ted stabbed him in the eye right down to the brain, according to Raven when they pulled the fork from his body, his eye went with it.

"I had a fucked up dream, it made me realise how much I missed you and how much I love my husband"

His ghostly touch managed to sweep my face gently. "I am your past and he is your future. Thats just plain fact. There is room in your heart for both of us. You know that" He gave me that soft smile that made his eyes, sorry, eye light up. I didn't want him to go but he faded before I could tell him that. Just as Twiggy left me, Jeff walked in.

"I was just getting my stuff" He said and before he knew it I was in his arms, clutching him just as tight as I clutched Raven.

"Please don't go Jeff, I need you"

He looked at me surprised "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was but I had a messed up dream, and you hated me. That hurt more than anything, I can't live in a world where you hate me. Not again. Please don't leave me Jeff"

He hugged me tighter, his lips kissing my face softly "I can't leave you Storm, your all I want. Now and forever"


	26. Demi Ask a question or two, Dude

**Chapter 26 Demi; Ask a question or two, Dude**

It all pounded in her skull, Raven could certainly play some hard ball, Demi didn't like that but she was at least glad to see she had rattled the cage a little bit. She had gotten under Raven's skin a bad way and pretty soon it was all gonna come to an end, Demi had already made the arrangements and covered all her bases, now she was going to start making it right for Randy. She had to question his brain a little, sure he was doing right by Alana but other than asking about her when she first showed up, he hadn't really done anymore question asking, that was his biggest mistake. He was the only one that would shed some light on the mystery. Demi shed the last of her fake pink armor and shoved it at the entrance of her cave, this is was where it would all go down. The cave was known as Haunted Hill, it was basically death row for the magical world, this is where all the bad things went to die, so mainly it was filled with Demons, and soon it would have Raven on the list. Demi could hardly wait. As usual she strolled into Randy's like she owned the place, now she looked totally different, she looked human.

"Demi?" He asked looking at her oddly, in this form she was pretty, not just pretty, flat out beautiful. It was those vibrant blue eyes that still struck him, he swore he knew them. He knew them from _before_. But that was impossible right?

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at him. "Randy I'm here to make things right"

He shot her a look "You threaten my daughter's life, you threaten my girlfriends life and you threaten my life and you killed my brother and you want to make it right? Here's an idea stop threatning and killing people I love"

Demi sighed sadly "I wasn't going to tell you this until afterwards but I guess I can tell you now. Your brother is alive. He is unharmed and will remain un-harmed since you have played your part extremely well." She gave him some sort of formal bow. "Your brother is actually quite amusing, he told me alot of jokes while we were together. My favourite was the pickle slicer, that was funny" Demi giggled ignoring the look on Randy's face.

"Nate is alive?"

Demi shrugged "Of course he is. I don't want to kill anybody but that whore you call a girlfriend."

"Why should I believe you?"

Demi rolled her eyes "Ring him. He will tell you where he has been and why. Which gets me wondering myself, why don't you ask a few questions of your own? You have a million different things pounding in that head of yours yet your just ignoring them, thats not like you"

"Are you going to answer them?"

Demi snorted "Of course not. But you are the key Randy, the question you should be pondering is _why _am I the key?"

"Ok why am I the key?"

"I can't tell you, sadly thats only an answer you can find through your own search." Demi stroked his face lovingly "She doesn't love you Randy, not like I do"

"What?"

"Soon it will all come out and I will get what is mine and everything will be ok again. All you need to do is figure out the rest of the puzzle" She kissed up to his ear, her skin so soft he had a little trouble concentrating. "To start you off, look up the great fire of Fear Mansion and when I was created. Once you pull the whole thing will unravel"

Randy finally came to his senses, "I'm not believeing this crap. The only thing I want to know is why do you want to kill Raven and don't say because she took something from you unless your going to tell me what it is that she took"

Demi shrugged again "She killed me first, I'm just repaying the favour. Figure out the puzzle Randy" She looked at her wrist despite the fact that she wasn't wearing a watch "I'll be back after she tries to kill you. Hopefully I'm not too late." She crossed her fingers as she orbed from the room. Randy instantly went to his computer and hit the search engines. He was more confused than ever, now he wasn't so sure who the good guy was, Raven or Demi.


	27. Storm Disappearing Hunters

**Chapter 27 Storm; Disappearing Hunter**

In hunting you have to learn one thing very fast, sometimes there is no time to breathe. Just when your about to sit down and relax everything comes to a head. To proove my point I was just sitting down to dinner when Raven orbed in from hunting, blood trailing down her nimble frame and another huge hole. She went to Haunted Hill to see if she could find some answers when Demi attacked her, Raven managed to kill her but Demi had a frightening message, The Darkness was here and now we all had to get up and fight for our freedom. Just like old times Raven gathered us all around the table and pulled out a map.

"Ok the Hunters come in from the left, Demons from the right, everyone else go up the middle. You don't have to kill him or even damage him, you just gotta hit him enough so he stumbles back into Haunted Hill, I will seal up the entrance and he will die as he lived, draped in the arms of another man"

Something seemed weird with that plan but I didn't question her, after all she wouldn't lead us wrong would she? I didn't know anymore, Raven had been acting funny for a while but that could of been because of all the stress.

"Raven are you sure this will work?" Iziah asked gently as Raven went over the map again.

"I don't know but if it doesn't then we have no other choice than to try and seal him up again"

"Can't we just do that to start with?"

Raven thumped a fist on the table so hard a nice crack was left in her wake. "No, I want to make sure we kill him this time. I don't ever want his memory lingerin over us knowing that one day he could be free. No Iz, tonight is the night he dies."

She pulled the map closer still marking our exits.

"The time for your death is now!" In the blink of an eye, something orbed in wrapped itself around Raven and took off again. We lunged for her but we missed her. Now we had a missing Hunter to deal with.

Iziah was on me in a heart beat, fear and anger laced in those eyes. "You get her back now or you will wish you had stayed in New Zealand"

I pried her off easily, now was the time to relax and calmly make some decisions, hostility will only ruin your chances and hopes.

"Hunters to Haunted Hill, whatever took her will no doubt be dead and she'll meet us there. Everything else except Iziah stay here and surround our territory, Iziah go to Jamie and keep her safe. She's staying" "I know where she is" Iziah snapped coldly.

"Good. Find Jamie and keep her safe. Now is the time where you can kill anything that gets in your way. Once you have Jamie, stay with her then the others join us at Haunted Hill"

To my surprise everyone including Iziah listened to what I said. Me, Matt and Jeff headed off to Haunted Hill, I just hoped that I was right about Raven.


	28. Randy Knowledge is a dangerous thing

**Chapter 28 Randy; Knowledge is a dangerous thing**

The storm raged outside but I ignored it, the more I kept going on the more enthralled I became, the history was very addictive to read about, there was so much that had happened it was hard to believe. I searched what Demi told me too and I must say that it didn't make much sense to me, but I kept reading on the words jumping at me. As I read my eyes kept bulging, her history just kept getting darker and darker and then right there in black and white was the reason why. I couldn't believe it and my heart started pounding. I knew who the traitor was but I still couldn't believe it, this had to be wrong. In a haze I called the one person who could no doubt help me, Storm. After what seemed forever she finally answered, sounding out of breath and panicked.

"Hello?"

"Storm its Randy, I know who your traitor is"

"How?"

"It doesn't matter how I know the point is I know. The traitor is..." The line suddenly went dead, oh this couldn't be happening. It can and it was. Out of service, where ever she was she couldn't use her cellphone. She needed to know, I know she did or else everyone was going to die. Just to make things worse the power flaked out and I was in the dark. Gathering myself I moved around in the dark to find a torch. I wish I had kept it off.

"Hello honey, miss me?" Her eyes were no longer soft, they were cold and evil. Easily she picked me up and threw me across the room, my body hitting the wall with thunderous impact. She knelt down beside me, her face twisted into a mask of pure evil.

"Raven, why?" I managed to utter, I'm pretty sure every bone I had was broken.

"Why not?" She laughed picking me up again. "You know Randy we could of had it all but no, you had to be Mr Discovery"

"You won't get away with it"

She kicked me hard and my ribs shattered, my lungs suddenly felt like fire. "Oh I will get away with it Randy because no one can stop me not even Demi." She kicked me again, my sweet Raven was now trying to kill me. "Demi thinks she can stop me but let me tell you something, the only thing that will happen is her death. Just like last time." Raven picked me up by the throat and pinned me against the wall, a silver arrow clasped in her hand. Fire swept through me, blood pouring from torso. "Don't worry soon it'll be over." She stabbed me again and again and by the time she let me down I was left fighting for my life.

"Well I'll leave you there to die _Hunter_, other people have to die. I will collect my Aero-Prism and then I'm going to watch the world burn." She cackled madly before vanishing. All I could do was lie there as I slowly died. If only I had been careful.


	29. Iziah A wish come true

**Chapter 29 Iziah; A wish come true**

While the Hunters did their thing I went to where John and Jamie were staying, they were spending the night in their own home. I had a feeling that Raven knew this was coming so she wanted them out of the way in hopes that they would be safe. That seemed odd but I didn't question my sister, unlike me she didn't want the world to burn. When I got to John's I could feel something was wrong, everything was dark and eerily silent. Prying the door open I tried not to scream with joy and fear. I clasped a hand to my mouth out of pure shock, everything was torn apart like a tornado had ripped through, blood smeared the walls and there was no one in sight. I stepped in my trusty sword drawn at the ready. I couldn't help but kneel down and get a closer look at the dead corpse of John Cena, his blue eyes open in terror. His flesh was cold so he had been dead a while. I must thank whoever did this and then kick their ass for taking Jamie, she wasn't here but she was alive. She had to be alive because if she wasn't I was really gonna be pissed.

"Iziah listen to me" A soft voice spoke from the corner. They stepped from the shadows and Demi's blue eyes seemed to light up the room. Instantly I attacked, I didn't care if Cena was dead but no one could ever fuck with Jamie, not with me alive. Or at least around. She defended against me easily, like she could see my attack before I even knew what I was going to do, Demi rolled her eyes annoyed.

"We don't have time for this Nightwolf, if you want to save Jamie then you gotta listen to me"

I stopped for a moment, she could save Jamie plus she knew I was Nightwolf, no one but the clan knew that. "Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important, whats important is saving Jamie. I need your sword"

"Fuck you. I ain't giving you my sword"

"Fine" Demi suddenly knocked me back, her force was enough to throw me against the wall with a dull thump. I slunk to the ground beside John's dead body. I was now powerless, I could do nothing as she took my sword.

"I'll return this as soon as I can" She patted my shoulder before vanishing into the night. The only thing I could do was warn Storm about the on coming threat. As my eyes surrended to the abyss I could only hope for Jamie's safety.


	30. Demi Saving you

**Chapter 30 Demi; Saving you**

To Randy, dying wasn't as bad as he thought, the pain had stopped and everything around him became clearer. Soft tsking came from his left and he was just able to turn and look at Demi. She had changed again and Randy felt his heart swell, she had come to save him, deep inside him he held a strange hope that he couldn't explain but since she turned up it had been answered, he was waiting for her.

"I am so sorry Randy, she won't get away with this. I give you my word." Demi lent over him for several seconds and before his eyes the energy started to return and his wounds started to heal. Demi had saved his life but deep down Randy knew that she would. He sat up still feeling a little dizzy, she pushed the sword into his hands. "You may need this" She looked at him deeply "I will make it right Randy, I promise" She kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I'm sorry I was too late"

She vanished before him, watching her leave left Randy with a strange mix of sadness and hope. Demi would make it ok, she promised.

Demi trampled through the woods to Haunted Hill, she was trailing Storm and the others. Demi just wanted this to be over and in a matter of moments it would be, she hated that she had to meddle with time but it was the only thing she could do because she would not let Raven win again, not while she was still here and breathing. First she had to save as many members of her clan before she could do anything else, it was vital that the clan survived. Demi climed into a near-by bush, soon she would pull Matt off the beaten path then she had heal Jeff after he took the hit for his wife. It sounded easier said than done but Demi could do it because failure wasn't an option. She gave a soft sigh, she was too late to save John Cena but that didn't matter because after she kicked the crap out of their so called queen, she would make it right.


	31. Matt Seperated

**A/N **Ok so its a little confusing but DW everything will be explained in due time, if your not confused good for you! Tell me that the twist isn't awesome! Even if you did see it comin, its still awesome, anyways onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 31 Matt; Seperated**

The bush never seemed to end, Haunted Hill was like on the very edge of the earth, meaning it took a while to get there, you couldn't orb to Haunted Hill which is just stupid because we were in a hurry to find Raven and the Darkness. Iziah hadn't been in contact yet so that was another worry added to the list, the others were fine and were working on a way to help us once Iziah got back. I was at the back of the line as usual, I don't know why I was always the tail but I was and this time was no exception. Storm said Raven was alive she could hear the heartbeat, it was weak but it was there. Suddenly I was pulled off the beaten path without time to warn Storm and looking into the crystal blue eyes of Demi. She covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and started to speak softly.

"I am only here to get what is mine, if you want to live you will do what I say, get out of the woods but stay near the border line, tell the others to stay put. It is safer for you and Jeff if you stay put. Your not a match for her, but I am"

I couldn't understand a word she was saying, all I could think was trying to tell the others and getting the hell away from Demi. She sighed a little, "I'm the good guy Matty and I'll proove it. Watch me and if you think I'm telling the truth you'll do as I say"

I could only watch as suddenly Storm and Jeff were attacked by black shadows, Demi couldn't fight them and she waited while they fought. Jeff called Storm's name in fear, pushing her out of the way he took the hit and Storm simply vanished. Now Demi sprung into action, right before me she saved Jeff and told him the same thing. Giving a formal bow she rushed deeper into the bush, now she was going to save Storm. I did what she asked but it still got me thinking, if Demi was the good guy what did that make Raven?


	32. Storm Everything was a lie

**Chapter 32 Storm; Everything was a lie**

At last the spinning stopped but the spinning in my head was still going. Matt was pulled off the path and I don't know what happened to him and then Jeff's lifeless body dropping to the ground, he had taken a hit for me but it didn't matter, I was still taken. I was right outside Haunted Hill and with only a chained figure on a tree. Why did I get sudden deja-vu?. Thinking it was Raven I rushed to her, boy did I get a shock when I found Jamie. Barely breathing and blood pouring from her lean figure.

"Jamie?"

She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly wide open, "She killed him." She got out, tears falling from her eyes and mixing with blood. Her poor brain must be working over time.

"Demi?"

"Raven"

I thought she must be confused, why would Raven kill John? She wouldn't do that, would she?

"Raven?"

"She killed him and took me, she's bad" Jamie gasped writhing around in the chains. She was trying to block out the pain but that part of her brain no longer worked, she would feel everything until she died. Soft singing errupted in my ears and it bought chills to my very core.

"Storm, Storm, give me your answer do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you"

On top of Haunted Hill was Raven, she seemed fine now even if she did have blood pouring from her body. In her slender fingers was the bloodied necklace of my husband.

"Your the traitor?" I was so confused, how could she be the one that betrayed us all?

She clapped her hands like an over excited child, her silver eyes dancing with glee. "Yes! You were lookin for a traitor but you were lookin for me the entire time. Its the perfect crime"

"Raven why?"

"I'm sorry Raven isn't here right now. She hasn't been since the twenties" She jumped down from where she was and knocked my ass down and nothing but pain rattled up my body. "You wanna know the kicker? There is no Darkness! He is nothing but a myth. The real danger you have to worry about is me!" Raven picked me up and threw me through the air. Jamie screamed as she witnessed her heroine betraying her own flesh and blood. "You see back in the day, the twenties I believe, three people walked into Fear Mansion and only one walked out. Me. Your little slut of a queen had something I wanted. Power. So I lured her and Sirius into Fear Mansion and bam! They died and I took her identity, the best part of course was no one could tell the difference. Everyone believed I was Raven and all this time I was biding my time until I found what I came for." She threw me into another tree, bones snapping on impact. "Once that bitch chained to the tree remembers where _my_ Aero-Prism is I will use it to wipe the world clean. _Everything_ dies, except me. It will just be me left standing. Like it should be" She lent down beside me, that sick twisted smile plastered to her face. "Its time to die Storm, any last words?"

"Fuck you whore" With all my might I pushed the lone silver arrow I had into her throat.

She stumbled back gasping for air, her eyes rolling into her head. She started to laugh ripping the arrow out, her throat healing up. "Silly little girl, you can't kill me." She flashed me that grin again "But I can kill you" Searing pain rippled in body, blood pouring and nerves shaking. That silver arrow lodged in so deep it came out the other side. I slumped back to the mossy ground. Raven rolled her eyes at my body and glided her way to Jamie.

"Now where were we?"

Jamie shook with fear, she had no idea why Raven was suddenly being so evil. Raven slapped across the face more blood trailing from her. "Tell me where it is!" She yelled making Jamie shake harder. Jamie flicked an eye to me, I was still alive. Clearly this imposter forgot that I held a rare technique that no other Hunter did. The Regen technique. there was only one way I could die and that was litterly ripping my heart from my chest. While my heart was in my body, I wouldn't be dying anytime soon. That didn't do me much good but it could certainly help Jamie. I gave her a small wink, just so she would know that I was alive.

"I know where it is but I can't tell you" Jamie stuttered making Raven slap her again. Jamie cried in pain, there wasn't much else she could do.

"Why?" Raven demanded coldy.

"Because I can't explain it but I could show you"

Raven looked at her for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she had a thought. Deciding that Jamie would be no threat she unchained her and pushed her forward. "Move" It didn't matter to her that Jamie was in pain, she just wanted what was her's. Apparently. Jamie fell over, Raven merely grabbed those long blonde locks and hurled her to her feet."I want my Prism. Now"

As they walked past me I lept at my chance, Raven shrieked as I pushed that arrow into her spine. Jamie took one furious swing, her head snapping back with a massive crack. We only served to piss her off. She swung her arm at Jamie and she sailed into one tree and I sailed into a different one. Jamie was out for the count but little ol' me was still alive. She knelt over my body, "How many times do I have to kill you people before you stay dead"

I spat in her face, no longer was she my mentor. She was just some imposter that had dragged Raven's good name and memory through the mud. For all I cared she could die.

Shaking her head at me she let out that soft smile "Oh Storm why do you insist on pissin me off? You can't win and you keep pushin my buttons, its like you want to die"

"I'd rather die if it means I'm free of you"

"As you wish dear"

Before she could end it all she was tackled from no where, her small body finally taking a hit. Raven brushed herself off annoyed, "Demi must you pursue me? You cannot win you fool"

Demi smirked at her clearly amused, I just hoped that Demi wasn't an evil bitch because in my state I couldn't handle two psycho nutjobs. "Its not about winning, its about kicking your ass back to the stone age and reclaiming what is rightfully mine"

Raven picked Jamie up, her hunting knife at her throat, "One step closer and she dies"

Demi shrugged "Go ahead. Kill her. Its not going to matter in the end. So go ahead do your worst"

"Or maybe I'll keep her until she gives me the Aero-Prism"

"You mean this?" Demi held up the glass object and Raven practiacally growled. Demi crushed it in her grip "And now whats your next move?"

Raven wailed like a banshee leaping at Demi, she side stepped easily and got Demi's metal fist for her trouble. Pinning her down easily Demi shed some light on a few things. "Two people walked out of Fear Mansion that night. Me and you but tonight I'm the only one walking away"

Raven orbed from her grip and tried again to hit her, Demi was simply too good for her and that alone worried me. It made me wonder once she was done with Raven what was _her_ next move.

"You don't understand, Jamie never had the Aero-Prism. I took it from her because you are so fucking predictiable, I knew you would go after it so I moved it and as you just saw I destroyed it and now I'm gonna destroy you" Demi picked her up throwing her into the jagged rocks that made up Haunted Hill. Sharp edges poked through her body, Raven carefully lifted herself off and lept at her again, instead of dodging Demi merely swung back hard, out of thin air she pulled a long black pole and Raven went sailing through the air. For the first time tonight it was Raven that was lying on the forest floor, panting for breath and gasping for life.

Demi knelt down beside her, those blue eyes twinkling. "Now I reclaim what is mine" Pressing her lips against Raven's, Demi sucked the life right out of her body. The longer she held on the more they changed. Raven was turning into someone completely new to me and Demi was turning into her true self. The real and original Raven. Once the process was complete, the true queen did the only thing that would make the problem go away, the imposter screamed as the souls from Haunted Hill pulled her into the black hell. With a simple wave of her arm, Raven sealed it up and forever would it be sealed.

"Check mate bitch"

Raven healed me easily, it was weird to know that I hadn't met her until right now. Already after thirty seconds of being with her I noticed the difference and I just knew that she was real, she was the original and she always would be. Helping me up she smiled gently "Its good to finally meet the Hunter I chose all those years ago"

She went over to Jamie and knelt down over her body, "Now its time to make it right." She looked at me for a moment. "I'll see you on the other side Storm" With that she put a barrier over herself and Jamie and I could only watch in horror as she stabbed Jamie right through the heart. The peircing scream hit my throat as again I began to spin. I really hated spinning.


	33. Raven Reset

**A/N **Well this is the end I hope you enjoyed it, I know I said trilogy numerous times but I have changed it, again. Its now whatever you call four in a series. Basically I have a fourth for the hunting series. It will be totally kick-ass at least thats how it sounds in my head, anyways give it a go, it'll be called **Days of the Untouchables** Hope you've all enjoyed this part and give the other a go because its super special awesome!

Onwards people!

**Chapter 33 Raven; Reset**

The sun was just coming up when I climbed to the top of Haunted Hill, for a moment in time I just rested and watched the sun come up. It settled the buzz in my veins, watching the sun always did that. I hated to mess with time but it had to be done, things got seriously fucked up when Alys, (the bitch pretending to be me) took my identity, people died that _needed _to live and those fuckers that needed to die were kept alive. I had gone back and made things right as I promised everyone I would. I still felt a little bad about using my own loyal partners as pawns but it was the only way. All I could do was reset the clock back nearest the beginning that I could. Of course that meant a lot changes, no marriages, children or one big clan under one roof. It only meant for the immediate clan members that they would have to find each other again. That was ok, it could be done. I looked at my tracker, it told me that Hunter had moved on from Randy, he would find a new body. It still meant that Randy's life was reset too, the entire world was reset and now a new history would be carved. I looked to my watch, counting down the seconds. Soon it would be reset and all this will be lost in translation. It wouldn't matter now, no one would remember this not even me. This wasn't worth remembering. It was just a bad nightmare coming to an end. As I watched the firey sun rise on a new day I knew this was where I was meant to be. Hunting was who I was and it always would be. Unlike Alys, I would never tire of Hunting because at the end of the day it was me that kept my loved ones safe, no one would ever get through me because they didn't come much badder than me.

**A/N **Think of it as a 2 out of 3 falls match, the last fall is the most important and you can just disregaurd the other falls. And by reset I mean reset, give Days of the Untouchables a go and you'll see what I mean, and as always hit the review button!


End file.
